You Don't Like Me, But You Will
by QuinnRachSanBritt
Summary: AU-Quinn is head Cheerio and the pregnancy never happened, G!P Rachel is a confident nerd... Rachel always like Quinn, more like loved her since Grade 9, but has been rejected by Quinn a million times. Will Quinn finally deal with her feelings and accept that Rachel isn't just a nerd to her? Faberry Endgame, Some Pezberry. M for later chapters and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Decided to give this story a try, not sure if you guys will like it so let me know what you think. I know most of you probably are waiting for me to update 3 cheerleaders 1 diva but I needed a break from the smut so I wrote the first chapter of this and I kinda like it honestly. Enjoy? And review!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Barbra Berry never gives up and her pursuit for Lucy Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, is no exception to that. Rachel had, scratch that, _has _been head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray since freshman year of high school. The nerd knew the moment she laid eyes on her that that was the case. I mean, not only was she extremely beautiful and make her not so little friend stir in her Iron Man boxers but she also had a different side to her that Rachel was determined to see. The tiny brunette has been trying to win her over since grade 9 and now in senior year she is even more determined to at least get herself a date with the blonde to show her just how well Rachel would treat her. Not that she didn't already treat her like a princess, cause, well, she did.

Rachel can't help the huge grin that spreads across her face that forms from seeing Quinn getting her books out of her locker with Santana and Brittany right behind her. She straightens out her Iron Man t-shirt (limited edition), checks to see that her beanie is positioned correctly on her head (also Iron Man colors; Red and Gold stripes) and saunters over to Quinn.

"Great, look who's coming your way, Q. Iron Hobbit, to the rescue!" Teases Santana. Quinn looks over and sees said brunette walking over with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, Santana, Iron Man has never once said 'To the rescue!', he is far too cool for that." Rachel smiles confidently before taking Quinn's hand and kissing the top of it. "M'lady, might I say you look rather stunning this morning." She beams, and then pouts when Quinn yanks her hand away.

"Thanks for the extremely weird compliment but I always look good so there's no need to tell me, Nerd." Quinn spits though not as harsh as she hoped the words would have come out.

"Not going to argue with that, Love." Quinn just rolls her eyes but Rachel smiles at the blush that managed to creep across the blonde's face. She takes Quinn's books from her with a grin. The brunette then turns to the other girl in the group. "Brittany, always a pleasure." Says Rachel with a wave in the blonde's direction.

"Hi, Rachel!" Brittany beams. Brittany's always liked Rachel (as a friend) and she can't understand why Quinn and Santana are always so mean to her when the tiny nerd is the nicest person Brittany's ever met.

They foursome stop at Brittany and Santana's lockers to pick up their books for Math, which by the way, Rachel generously offers to carry but is refused by both girls. Santana from dislike and Brittany because she doesn't want Rachel to have to carry three sets of books (Quinn's, her own, and Brittany's). When they reach the classroom Rachel steps back to let the three cheerleaders in first admiring the view of Quinn's ass before entering the room herself.

Quinn sits at the far end of the math room against the window with Santana directly behind her and Brittany diagonal to her and beside Santana. "Your books, Miss Fabray soon to be Berry if you'll just agree to go out with me?" Rachel says as she drops off Quinn's books at her desk then takes the seat beside said blonde. She nervously adjusts her beanie as she waits for yet again another refusal to her attempt to ask Quinn out.

"Nice try, Nerd. But it's still no." Quinn says. Rachel just smiles confidently before countering.

"As it upsets me that you are still saying no to being treated like the princess you are for only one night, I hope you know that I will never stop trying. You may not like me now, but one date and I can bet you'll change your mind." She finishes with grin.

Quinn smiles internally at the brunette's little speech and for a second she can't remember why she doesn't agree to go on a date with the sweet nerd. Oh yeah, now she remembers; she's head cheerleader and she can't date the biggest nerd in school who also happens to be the biggest freak at WMHS after someone saw her in the gym showers and revealed her not so little secret to the school. Quinn herself had no problem with the extra appendage; she found it kind of hot to be honest. Wait. Hot? No, Quinn Fabray did not just say that she found Rachel 'Iron Hobbit' Berry's penis hot. A snide comment from Santana ended the internal battle Quinn was having with herself.

"You sound pretty confident for a girl or whatever you are that has been turned down at least a million times by the same girl." Rachel sunk into her chair at the Latina's words of 'girl or whatever you are' but perked right back up before responding while looking at Quinn, who by the way wanted to punch the Latina for being so rude. I mean sure, Quinn insulted Rachel all the time but never about _that._

"I am confident, Santana. If Quinn agreed to go on one date with me and allowed me to pamper her and treat her like the beautiful, talented and respected woman that she is then she would definitely like me." She finished with a smile and internally high-fived herself at the fact that Quinn quirked a small smile and blushed lightly. Rachel had made Quinn blush twice already in less than one hour, today was going to be a good day. Rachel shot Quinn one more grin then faced the front of the class as the bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know, Lovelies! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Another chapter for you guys! Loving the support! Isn't Nerd!Rachel so cute?! I love her and this story is a lot of fun to write. If you're reading, remember to say 'hi'! Love to hear reviews and suggestions! Hope it's okay. Enjoy?**

**Chapter 2**

The rest Quinn's two morning classes (which she shared with Rachel) went by as they did almost every day. Rachel asking her out three more times, Quinn refusing after Santana made her snarky comment and Brittany looking at Rachel with sympathy after she got denied over and over again. Rachel carried Quinn's books down to her locker for her and handed them to her with a shy smile before running to her own which was a few lockers down, then running back to Quinn. "May I take your bag, Love?" Rachel offered as she stuck out her arm for the blonde's bag.

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her bag on the nerd's arm. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, I guess." The brunette was happy that Santana and Brittany had went home for lunch as Quinn was always a bit nicer then they weren't around. Rachel just looked up and smiled before muttering an 'After you, darling.' as the duo walked to the cafeteria. Rachel ran ahead of Quinn to open the door for her. After doing so, she gestured for Quinn to walk ahead of her again, because, you know, she always treated Quinn like a princess plus the view of her ass in a Cheerios skirt wasn't so bad either.

"Just so you know, Quinn, this is nothing compared to how I would treat you if you were mine." Quinn snorted and started to say something but Rachel stopped her. "I'm very much serious, Princess. You have no idea how much I would love you, how well I would treat you, if you just let me." Rachel said as she took a seat beside Quinn at a table that consisted of Quinn, herself, Finn, Puck, and a few baby Cheerios.

"That's nice of you, Ra-Nerd, really. But it's still no." Quinn couldn't believe how easily Rachel just admitted to loving her. Quinn for the second time that day couldn't remember why she was saying no to the petite nerd. Oh yeah, on top of all the things she mentioned earlier, her father would probably kick her out of the house if he found out the blonde was even friends with, in her father's words 'a freak and abomination'. After her father had found out about Rachel's…condition, he went on an hour long rant about how disgusting he thought the girl was and also forbid Quinn from ever being even friends with the girl.

Quinn received greetings from the table's inhabitants while Rachel received dirty looks though no one said anything because Quinn had her HBIC face on. "Hey, Quinn." The blonde looked to her right to see Finn Hudson talking to her. Rachel stiffened and looked up as well while shifting closer to Quinn. He put rested a hand on her arm before continuing. "I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie with me tonight." He questioned from beside her, much too cockily for Quinn and Rachel, for that matter's, liking.

"Honestly, Finn. No, I wouldn't want to see a movie with you tonight, sorry." Quinn said after shaking off his hand from her forearm. Rachel smirked internally.

"Come on, Q. Not like you can get anyone better, right?" The giant questioned. Rachel wanted to hit him for being such an asshole. Of course Quinn could do better. That girl deserved anybody she wanted, asshole. She deserved Rachel.

"Finn, I said 'no'." She spat before shifting away from him and closer to Rachel.

"Quinn, come on!" He said angrily. He moved his hand to the inside of her thigh and Quinn stood up quickly. Rachel saw this, jumped out of her seat and managed to catch the boy off guard and push him off the stool and onto the ground.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Rachel shouted down at him as she gently pushed Quinn to the side and out of any danger. Quinn was surprised at the level of anger that the brunette just exhibited, surprised and a little turned on. Finn got up fuming. Rachel was immediately scared, just now did she realize how huge the boy really was.

"You're fucking dead, freak!" Finn thundered before getting up and lunging for Rachel. The brunette did the only thing she could think of, which was run. She made it to the middle of the cafeteria, where everybody's eyes were on her now, including Santana and Brittany who had just come back from the Latina's house. Finn lunged for Rachel again but this time he tripped and fell but not before grabbing on to Rachel's lose jeans and taking them along with her boxers down with him.

Loud gasps emerged from the crowd that had by that time gathered, though the loudest was probably the sound of one Santana Lopez. Rachel stood there with her 7 inch flaccid length out and it took her several minutes to notice before Quinn went over to her and yelled at her to pull her pants up. Quinn noted this to be the first time she ever saw Rachel Berry cry, well almost cry; the brunette was holding back tears as she noticed the disgusted looks and gaping, laughing mouths of the students of WMHS. She turned to Quinn with such a look of pure humiliation that it broke the blonde's heart before running out of the cafeteria and into her car. The cheerleader followed her but figured it was no use, as the nerd got into her car and sped in the direction of her house.

Santana Lopez knew that Rachel was packing, because, well, who didn't. The news had spread around the school, town actually like wildfire. But as the Latina stood sat in English (the only class she didn't share with Quinn and Brittany but included Rachel any other day) and thought about the 7 inches of limp meat hanging from Rachel's legs, she couldn't help but wonder how big she was when she was hard. Even soft, she was bigger than any guy she'd been with, which was almost the whole school, by the way. The more she thought about it, the more determined she got. I mean, sure Berry was a nerd but she was definitely hot and seeing the huge meat she was packing made her want her even more. Yup, Santana Lopez wanted to fuck Rachel Berry, and if you knew the Latina, you'd know that she always gets what she wants.

**AN- Sooo, how are we liking Santana at the end of this chapter? ;) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-First off I'd like to apologize for not giving credit to the author of Super Geek. It is where I got the idea from, though I am not copying the story as I have never even read it. I saw the summary and thought it was great (I mean g!p nerd, whats not to love?!) and decided to make my own version of the story and I'm sorry if it happens to be similar to Super Geek though that is purely a coincidence as I will say again, I have not read the story; only the summary. So basically the only part I used from the story was my inspiration to write a confident, G!P, Nerd...On another note, thanks everyone for the support! Love hearing from you guys and sorry for not including any Pezberry in this chapter after I left you hanging how I did last chapter. But there is some nice Faberry! Enjoy and review!**

**Also, I don't own Glee :( or any companies I mentioned in this chpater**

**Chapter 3**

Two days. That's how long it took for Quinn to finally decide to check on Rachel. The brunette hadn't been attending school since that day in the cafeteria where she got visibly outed and for Rachel and her perfect attendance record that was definitely something to worry about. Quinn sat inside of her car in the Berry's driveway before entering the nerd's house. Maybe she should have invited her to her house; that would have been less awkward. Oh, wait. If her father even saw Rachel coming close to the house he would probably disown Quinn before insulting Rachel out of the house. No, this was a better idea. Quinn composed herself and took a deep breath before opening her car door and heading towards the Berry's front door, bag of "goodies" for Rachel in hand.

She knocked and shifted nervously on her feet as she waited for someone to answer the door. Had Rachel mentioned her to her dad's before? What had she said about her? The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when a man opened the door. "Hello, there!" He said chirpily. "How can I help you?" Quinn shifted nervously again before replying.

"Hello, Sir. I'm a friend of your daughter's." With this, she stuck out her hand to the man at the door. He shook her hand and told her that his name was Leroy before asking for her's. "Oh, uh, sorry. It's Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She barely got her last name out before Leroy beamed down at her.

"_You're _Quinn? Oh my, Rachel has told us so much about. It's like she never stops talking about the infamous Quinn Fabray." Quinn blushed and blushed some more when Leroy started shouting into the house before opening the door and leading the blonde inside. "Hiram! Get over here, Quinn Fabray is here!" Man, was Quinn famous in this house or what?

The man who she assumed was Hiram came jogging into the living room. "My, my. _The _Quinn Fabray is here?" She felt the heat coming up on her cheeks once again before shaking Hiram's hand. "Hiram Berry." He said firmly but with a smile. "Not to be rude, because we are very excited to have you here as I'm sure our baby girl would be too if she knew, but why are you here, Quinn?" She chuckled before replying.

"Oh, I, uh, wanted to check on her because she hasn't been at school for a couple of days and I figured she could use a friend after what happened on Monday, Sir." She said and the Berry men smiled. Quinn immediately liked them; she could tell that they cared about Rachel which was more than she could say for how her father felt about his own daughter.

"Call us Leroy and Hiram. There will be no 'Sirs' or ' ' in this house. That's very thoughtful, Quinn. Go on up to her room, last door on the left but you might want to knock first." Quinn looked confused for a moment. "We haven't seen or heard from her in two days and she won't talk to anyone so I don't know how she'll take to seeing you but if anyone can help her, I'm sure it's you." He explained with a smile.

She smiled back and thanked the men before stopping in front of Rachel's bedroom door. She took a few deep breaths before knocking. "Rachel, it's me. Uh, Quinn, I mean." She heard the nerd fall or something before she heard the running steps to her bedroom door. Rachel opened the door quickly and grinned for the first time in days when she saw the blonde. Rachel stepped completely to the side to let Quinn in before closing the door behind her.

"Hey Quinn." She said nervously and it broke Quinn's heart. Where had confident, rambling, sexy Rachel gone? Wait, sexy? Not important. "Not that I don't want you hear, because, I do, I really do. You look awesome by the way, but anyway, what are you doing here, Quinn?" Quinn blushed at the compliment, and liked the nerd a little more. She was only wearing yoga pants with a t-shirt and her hair was in a messy bun with almost no make-up, but I guess in Rachel's eyes she was still gorgeous. The blonde smiled as she replied.

"I haven't seen you in school, Nerd, and I figured you were upset about, uh, what happened on Monday so I thought I'd cheer you up. I need someone to carry my books for me after all." She immediately felt guilty for adding that last part but those feelings went away instantly when she saw the brunette grin. She walked further into Rachel's room and took in all the Iron Man and Marvel Comics memorabilia that scattered the room as Rachel spoke.

"I would do so much more for you, Love, if you just let me take you out. One date, please. You deserve to be treated like a princess even if you only let me do it for one night." She finished with a half-smile and Quinn was just happy to see the old, nerdy, determined Rachel back again.

"Sorry, no can do, Nerd. But I did bring you some goodies." She said as she took a seat on the bed and patted the space beside her to encourage Rachel to sit. The brunette quickly complied, practically running to her bed to sit beside Quinn. You'd think that Rachel's smile would disappear after getting declined, once again but the nerd was just happy to have Quinn in the same room as her. The cheerleader handed the bag over to Rachel and watched her pull out the contents as well as her reactions.

First, came the Iron Man PEZ dispenser. Next, a comic book that she found at the comic store, also Iron Man. Then, pajama pants, with the Marvel Comics logo plastered all over them. Finally, the one gift Quinn was nervous about. Iron Man boxer briefs (size large) in an attempt to show that she isn't at all disgusted with her condition like so many people are. Rachel's beaming smile faded to a blush when she removed the boxers from the also Marvel Comics bag. The brunette looked down and started playing with her hands as she tried to hold back tears. "Quinn, did you buy these for me to make fun of me?" She asked though she was almost already certain that she had bought them to support the tiny girl.

Quinn wanted to cry when Rachel asked that. I mean, sure, Quinn treated her like shit but she dad never once made a comment about Rachel's condition. "Of course not, Nerd, even I'n not that much of a bitch. I bought them in a lame attempt to show you that it doesn't bother me and I'd like to help you through this and-" She blushed before continuing, "-I'd like to learn more about _it_." Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes though Quinn could tell they were not sad tears but happy tears that someone was finally there for her.

"You're not a bitch Quinn. Can I hug you, please? No funny business, I promise. Not that I would ever try anything like that without your consent but-" She was cut off by Quinn pulling her into a hug. She relaxed into the embrace before taking a long inhale and smelling Quinn's coconut scented shampoo. She sighed happily before getting pushed gently away by the blonde.

"Easy there, Nerd. I will be your friend and that's it. I'm already taking a big risk by being your friend and being anything more would just be too much risk." Rachel wondered what she was talking about. How would being friends with her be a risk? Does she mean a risk at school, maybe people thinking she was a loser because she was friends with a nerd? The brunette wanted to ask all of this but the look in Quinn's eyes told her that she shouldn't.

Meanwhile, Quinn was thinking of places she could tell her father she was so she wouldn't get in trouble for being at Rachel's. Her father would kill her then Rachel if he found out. She decided that she would tell her father she was at Santana's. Yes, that would work. "So, Nerd. I want to know everything about this, uh, condition of yours. The more I know, the better I can understand and help you." Quinn explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. What would you like to know?" The nerd asked. Quinn smiled internally at how confident Rachel sounded; the tiny girl was obviously not ashamed of her extra appendage. I mean, she shouldn't be, the girl was huge! Enough, Quinn, she told herself.

"Okay, uh, can you explain to me your particular condition?" She questioned a little nicer this time.

"Oh, sure. I was born with it. I was born a girl with no Adam's apple or anything and as you can see now, I do have natural breasts. So, basically I have a penis and testicles where say, you, would have a, uh, you know." She blushed. Quinn laughed in her head at how Rachel could talk about having a penis so easily but as soon as the mention of a vagina came up the girl turned redder than a tomato.

Quinn nodded as she processed the information. "Does it work?" She asked bluntly.

"Yup." Rachel smiled proudly. "I mean I've, uh, never done had sexual relations with anybody yet but, uh, yes it does work. I've seen it." She smacked her hand over her mouth after she realized what she just blurted out. Quinn just laughed which made Rachel blush even more.

"Relax, Nerd. Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just curious anyway." Quinn checked her watch, before turning back to Rachel who was now playing with the PEZ dispenser that Quinn brought her. "I gotta get home for dinner, Nerd. Give me your phone." Rachel handed Quinn her phone and beamed when her hand brushed Quinn's. Quinn saved her number in Rachel's phone and handed it back to her. Rachel grinned when she saw that Quinn had given the tiny girl her phone number. "Before you get all over excited, that number is in there in case you need anything. I'm a busy girl and I don't want you texting me just to talk."

Rachel stood up stuck out her hand to Quinn to help her get off the bed, not that she needed any help but Rachel sure as hell needed the contact. Quinn took pity on the girl and took her offered hand but pulled it away quickly when she saw Rachel about to kiss her on the top of it like she had on Monday. "Oh, and Nerd, at school tomorrow, nothing changes. I'm still a sexy cheerleader," Rachel licked her lips. "-and you're still the nerd. Got it?" Rachel nodded and opened the door for the blonde.

"Thanks, Love, for everything. I know you said that you only wanted to be my friend but you're my Pepper, Quinn, and I hope you know that I'll never give up on you." She said before Quinn walked out of her room.

Quinn walked a few steps before turning back and saying "I never thought you would." She winked then smirked when she heard Rachel's loud groan. She continued down the hallway without looking back. She reached the entrance and shouted "Bye, !" into the house. She heard a "Bye, Quinn. Thanks for everything, hun!" and smiled before leaving the Berry's home.

**AN- Came home from school and was inspired to write instead of do my homework. So, I did :) New chapter of my other story should be out later tomorrow if not then, then the next day. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I know it's a late update but it's longer than my other updates so enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! The next chapter for my other story should be out on the weekend. How did everyone like Glee tonight? I personally didn't because San and Dani were barely in it but I did find Rachel really cute this episode so that's good ;) Some Pezberry in this chapter but nothing serious. You're gonna hate Santana but I promise, she get's better. Enjoy and review, my darlings!**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel strolled into school the next day wearing her typical attire; Iron Man shirt, tight jeans, and gold and red beanie along with a huge grin. The tiny nerd had been wearing that same expression ever since Quinn left her house. And that wink Quinn gave her yesterday never left her mind either. Her grin turned into a grimace when she saw Santana coming her way. Great, how would the Latina insult her today?

Rachel arrived at her locker and began taking her books out for her first class (Math with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany). Soon Santana was beside her and Rachel just flashed the girl a charming smile in hopes of maybe changing the cheerleader's mind about whatever insult she was going to throw her way.

"Hey, Iron Hobbit. I hate to ask this, or ask you for anything really but would you maybe sit beside me in Math today?" Rachel smirked and shot her a smug look. "Oh please, Berry. You wish I actually wanted to sit beside you. I just need some help with my Math and since you're huge nerd, I figured we could put that to good use." She finished with a sexy smile and stepped a little closer to the brunette.

Rachel swallowed thickly. Why was Santana standing so close to her? "Oh, as much as I would like to help you with that Santana, I always sit beside Quinn in Math and well, every other subject, so…" Rachel trailed off and took a small step back from the Latina.

"Please, dork." Santana scoffed. "It's not like she actually likes sitting beside you. Just this morning she was saying that she was grossed out about what happened on Monday." Rachel felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Quinn hadn't really told Santana that. Had she? Why would Santana lie? No, she wouldn't lie about that, Santana had nothing to gain from a lie like that. So, was Quinn planning to earn her trust and then hurt her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a touch on her arm.

"I on the other hand, do not find your not so little secret gross." Santana said while coyly rubbing two fingers up and down the nerd's arm. She leaned closer and whispered. "I find it hot." Santana breathed into Rachel's ear, so close that her lips brushed the outer shell with every word. Rachel shuddered, cleared her throat and stepped back. She looked to Santana and saw that she was staring at her crotch and smirking. Wait, what? Rachel looked down as well and blushed when she saw the bulge in her jeans. The nerd had never worn compression shorts because since everybody already knew her secret, even before Monday, she found it unnecessary to cause herself pain trying to hide what everybody already knew.

Rachel looked back up to Santana and the cheerleader smiled smugly when she saw how red the tiny girl's face was. Rachel blushed more if that was even possible, and brought her Math books in front of her now visible erection. Rachel cleared her throat to draw Santana's eyes up from her crotch before speaking again. "Did Quinn actually say she was grossed out?" Rachel spoke and hoped that the Latina hadn't noticed the huskiness to her voice. She had.

"Of course she did." So, Santana lied, what was the big deal? Lopez's do whatever they need to get what they want. "Why would I lie about that? I love Quinn but she's a bitch. She actually said that she thought you were a freak." Rachel fought back tears once again, she refused to cry in front of Santana. And for who? Some bitch that pretended to be okay with her only to call her a freak the next day? No, she loved Quinn but that was NOT okay.

"Thanks, Santana. For telling me the truth, I mean. I know we don't get along but I'm going to help you in Math and whatever subject you want as a thank you for telling me." Santana did feel a little guilty but hey, she bet she wouldn't feel guilty when Rachel was fucking her into oblivion.

"No problem, hobbit. We have all our classes together and I'm pretty much failing every one so you might need to sit beside me in everyone. You good with that?" Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that's fine. I owe you anyway. I'll follow you to your locker than I'll walk with you to Math, if that's okay?" Rachel asked warily. Santana nodded and started towards her locker with Rachel in tow.

What the two girls didn't notice was a very jealous and angry Quinn staring at them from a distance. Today was the first day that Rachel hadn't met Quinn at her locker and walked her to her class and Quinn was really missing it. Quinn had accepted her and brought her gifts and this is what she got in return? And, why the fuck was Santana talking to _her _Rachel anyway? Wait, _her _Rachel? No, not Quinn's Rachel, but seeing the interaction between the Latina and the brunette made her accept that maybe that was what she wanted. I mean sure, the blonde was scared as fuck for liking a girl and her father would probably kill her and then chop her up if he found out it was Rachel that she liked. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Still though, she wasn't going to date Rachel, not only was she the biggest nerd in school but also the biggest freak. Also, Quinn was coming to terms with herself maybe being gay but she didn't want her father to find out and hurt Rachel. No, that couldn't work.

Quinn waited for one more minute hoping that Rachel would come and get her after all, but the girl hadn't so much as looked in her direction since she started talking to Santana. Instead, for the first time in almost four years, she walked to Math with Brittany and only Brittany and it felt horrible.

Rachel walked Santana to class though not offering to carry her books like she did for Quinn. Santana could handle her own books, but she did of course, hold open the doors for her because that was just manners. Santana and Rachel strolled into the Math room and Rachel automatically scanned the room for Quinn, frowning when she didn't see her. She scolded herself internally because the girl had called her a freak and made fun of the nerd's only insecurity yet she still loved her and would do anything she asked. Santana took her usual seat behind Quinn but pulled Rachel to sit in Brittany's spot behind her regular one.

"You're sitting beside me today, remember Berr?" Rachel smiled at being called the nickname, even though it wasn't her first name it still felt good to be called something other than hobbit, nerd, or geek.

"Yeah, sorry. Habit, I guess." Rachel took her seat but missed when Santana slid her chair a little closer to the nerd.

"Well, break that habit, Berry, because from now on you are sticking with me, not that bitch Quinn." Santana said in a fake ghetto voice. Rachel's brain screamed at her to say that Quinn wasn't a bitch but at this point, Santana was being nice to her and, well, the girl was hot so Rachel wasn't about to do anything that would screw that up.

Quinn wanted to cry and punch Santana in the face when she walked into the room. Rachel was sitting beside Santana and not her. And don't think that she didn't notice that the Latina's chair was too damn close to _her _nerd for comfort. Quinn walked to her seat and locked eyes with Rachel before she sat down. The blonde prepared herself for that sexy grin or a date proposition or something but nothing came. The brunette just looked away and began talking to Santana about something, Santana by the way, now had her arm wrapped around Rachel's chair; not quite touching her shoulders but Quinn suspected that would change soon.

Math went by uneventfully. And if by uneventfully you mean extremely eventfully then that was the case. Quinn spent the entire period shooting death glares at Santana. Brittany watched Rachel and Santana interact sadly. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the blonde dancer has had a crush on the Latina for the better part of four years. Anyway, Santana had inched herself closer to Rachel as the class progressed until their thighs were touching constantly. Rachel was loving the attention that wasn't her being made fun of or being rejected by the love of her life and she also appreciated the fact that every time she would lean over to correct something on Santana's page, the Latina would whisper something dirty in her ear that always got her not so little friend awake. She was only human after all, and you'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb if you didn't notice that Santana Lopez was sexy as hell.

The remainder of the day went that way too. Santana got a little bolder each class and by the end of the day, during the only class that the two didn't share with Quinn, the Latina started rubbing the inside of Rachel's thigh and smirking when she mumbled an "Oh Pepper". (A/N-For those of you who don't know, Pepper is the name of Iron Man's girlfriend. So, if you didn't understand the reference in the last chapter, you do now.) Little did Santana know, Rachel's 'Pepper' had blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and was wearing a Cheerios outfit just like the Latina's. The bell rang and Rachel thanked god because she was damn near coming just from the Latina's ministrations which had ended up going over the nerd's erection for the last half hour of class.

"See you tomorrow, Iron Babe." Santana said as she was walking out the door. Then, she threw a wink over her shoulder and swayed her hips to give the nerd a show of her barely covered ass. Man, did Rachel love those Cheerios skirts.

As Rachel was driving home the impact of Quinn's words hit her. The blonde had told her just the day before that she was okay with it. She brought her boxers for god sakes, which by the way, she was wearing! Rachel was mad, but more than anything she wanted an explanation. Was Quinn pretending to be okay with it or was she pretending to not be in order to keep up her good reputation. Rachel pulled into her driveway and noticed that no one was home.

The brunette entered her house and found a note saying her dad's would not be home until late and there were left overs in the fridge. Rachel just sighed and went upstairs, collapsing face-down onto her bed the moment she stepped into her room.

Meanwhile, Quinn was just arriving at home too. She cringed when she walked into her house and heard her parents screaming at each other. Her father was drunk. Again.

"Where the fuck were you, Quinn?! Huh?!" Her father screamed as he began walking towards her. Russell Fabray had ever hurt her before so she was not afraid. "Hopefully fucking studying, Lucy! Is that where you were?! Because it doesn't seem like it with your grades!"

She gulped before responding, she had never seen her father this mad before. "I was at Cheerios practice, Daddy." He looked down at her and suddenly grabbed her arm hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. That was definitely going to bruise.

"Leave her alone, Russell! This is between you and me!" Judy Fabray shouted at her husband.

"You're damn right it is!" He shouted back to her while letting go of Quinn's arm roughly. "Quinn, leave." She looked to her mother who was signaling for her to leave. "Now!" She nodded and fled the house. As she was outside the door, the blonde heard the distinct sound of a slap and then a scream from her mother. She knew she should have gone back but she just couldn't. Not again.

Quinn drove to the only place that she could think of. Somehow she ended up in front of Rachel Berry's house.

**AN- Love? Hate? Suggestions? If you answered yes to any of the former please leave a review and if you didn't, leave a review anyway ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-So, here it finally is! Chapter 5! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Over a hundred of them, it's truly amazing! As a thank you this is a longer chapter though not by much but whatevs. It's full of Faberry so that's a plus too. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

Quinn walked to Rachel's front door still wearing her Cheerios uniform because she just came from practice. She knew that she probably looked like a mess. The blonde had been crying the entire way over here. How she didn't crash, she'd never know. Quinn noticed that there were no cars in the driveway except for Rachel's and she was grateful for that. Sure, she didn't mind Rachel seeing her like this but she wouldn't allow herself to be seen like this by anybody else. Not even Santana knew about the issues Quinn's family had with their father. Though Brittany did know. The blonde had caught her crying in the bathroom about a particularly bad fight that happened the night before.

Quinn stood in front of Rachel's door waiting for the brunette to answer the door after she knocked. She was debating leaving because she remembered how just earlier that day Rachel practically ignored her. Quinn still couldn't figure out why Rachel had acted like that. Maybe she was tired of Quinn refusing her. Now Quinn was not only bawling because of what had happened with her dad but also because she thought that Rachel may have finally given up on her.

Quinn was just about to leave but Rachel opened the door. All thoughts left her mind and she threw herself into Rachel's arms. Rachel immediately caught her and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them. Seeing Quinn so in distress made Rachel forget about everything that Santana told her and for now she just focused on comforting the love of her life.

"Shh, Quinn. It's okay, Love. I'm here. You're okay." Rachel whispered while she led them both to sit on the coach in the living room. Quinn just sobbed louder and Rachel stroked her hair.

"He did it again. He…He said he wouldn't do it again. But…he did, Rachel. He did. And you don't even like me anymore." Quinn cried. Rachel almost broke into tears at hearing the last part. Of course she still loved Quinn. The blonde could commit murder and she would still love her.

"Shh, it's okay, Princess. I still love you, Quinn; I always will. I want you to tell me what happened, can you do that?" Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear. Quinn calmed down after several minutes in Rachel's embrace. They were now lying on the couch. Quinn half beside, half on top of Rachel, with the brunettes arm around her.

"My father. He was drunk again, he was yelling at my mom and me. Then he grabbed me." Rachel sat up and gently pushed Quinn away from her. The nerd grabbed her face and looked her in the eye before speaking.

"Did he hurt you, Quinn? I need you to tell me if he hurt you." Quinn didn't respond. She knew that his grabbing of her probably left a bruise and Rachel would definitely over react. "He did, didn't he? I'll kill him, Quinn. I swear to god, I'll kill that bastard. I don't care if he's your dad, no one gets to hurt you." Rachel took her hands off of Quinn's face to clench them into fists at her side.

"Relax, Rachel. He didn't hurt me, it's just a bruise. I'll be fine." Quinn showed Rachel her arm and sure enough there was a forming bruise in the shape of a hand. Rachel tensed and shook with anger. The nerd relaxed when she realized Quinn needed comforting. Killing her bastard of a father could wait. She brought Quinn's arm closer and placed a gentle kiss to the bruise. The action made Quinn cry. Rachel obviously still cared for her, so why had she ignored her today? She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on calming her breathing.

Rachel pulled her back into her and lay back on the couch. "I'm sorry that happened, Quinn. Can you please stay here tonight? I don't want you going back there. Is your mom okay?" She said, while stoking Quinn's hair which had found its way out of its pony tail shortly after she arrived. Quinn began crying once again at the mention of her mother.

"Oh god, Rachel. I don't know, I think he hit her after I left. What if he really hurt her? Rachel, what if she's really hurt?" Quinn sobbed while beginning to hyperventilate. Rachel could tell Quinn was bordering on a panic attack so she spoke softly and held her tighter.

"Hey, Love, it's okay. I can go over there and check on her, you can stay here and sleep. I have a spare bedroom or you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the spare. Whatever you want, darling." Quinn almost agreed but realized that if her father was drunk enough to hit his wife he wouldn't hesitate to destroy "the abomination with two faggot fathers".

"Rachel, no! You can't go over there, he'll kill you!" Quinn yelled and the anxiety started to return. Rachel held her tighter and placed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Hey, hey, okay, I won't go over there. You can call her. How about that?" Quinn nodded and Rachel stood up. The brunette picked Quinn up bridal style and started walking her to her bedroom. "The phone is in my room. I'll drop you off in the guest bedroom and then you can call your mom, okay?" By this time Rachel had carried Quinn all the way upstairs and was walking down the hall.

"No." Rachel looked confused for a moment so Quinn elaborated. "Your room, please. Can I stay in your room tonight?" Rachel smiled and nodded before gently dropping Quinn down onto her bed.

"Yeah, whatever you want. I'll take the guest room and you can sleep here." Quinn shook her head, though Rachel didn't see as she had gone to her desk to grab the phone for the cheerleader.

"Can you sleep in here? I don't want to be alone tonight." Rachel brought her the phone and grinned.

"Of course. Just try not to cuddle with me too much." Rachel joked, and internally high fived herself when Quinn let out a small giggle. Rachel wished she could here that noise for the rest of her life. "I'll go to give you some privacy, just call if you need me." Quinn nodded and smiled and Rachel smiled back before leaving the room.

Quinn called her mother who informed her that she was okay. Quinn's father did hit her but only one before he took some of his things and left. Judy Fabray then told her to stay at Rachel's for the night. Quinn and her mother said there "I love you's" and "goodnight's" before hanging up.

"Rachel, you can come back if you want." Quinn shouted. Rachel practically ran back to her room. She stood in the open doorway as if asking for permission to enter. "Get in here, Nerd. It's your room anyway." Quinn joked and laughed when Rachel did.

"How's everything with your mom?" Rachel said as she sat beside Quinn and leaned her back against her head board like the blonde beside her was.

"She's okay. He hit her but only once before taking some of his things and leaving. She said he probably won't be back for a while and she told me to stay here because she wanted to be alone. I can still stay here, right?" Quinn questioned and hoped Rachel hadn't taken back her offer from before.

"Of course, silly, beautiful girl. You're always welcome here, no matter what." Rachel replied. She scolded herself for being so nice to Quinn. The girl had called her a freak after all.

"Thanks, Rachel." Rachel just smiled and nodded. "No, really, thanks for everything." Quinn said while leaning over and taking Rachel's hand. Rachel looked down at their interlaced fingers and grinned her goofy grin.

"It's no problem, Love. I'd do anything for you." Quinn blushed and gave Rachel's hand a small squeeze. "I also wanted to ask you something, if that's okay." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn for her answer. Quinn nodded so Rachel continued. "Okay, when you first got here you said something about me not liking you anymore. What was that about? You have to know that's not true." Quinn sighed and pulled her hand away from Rachel's because Rachel bringing that up reminded her of how the tiny brunette ignored her all day.

"Was it so wrong of me to think that? All day at school today you practically ignored me and Santana was all over you. I mean usually you walk me to class and ask me out but you didn't today and I just got worried that you didn't like me anymore." Quinn said on the verge of tears. It hurt so much to think that Rachel may have finally moved on when she was just realizing that she didn't want the nerd to move on.

"You're right, Quinn, I acted like an idiot today and I'm sorry. It's just after what you said about me, I found it hard to be near you. You've never insulted me about _that_ and when I'd heard that you did, it just kind of broke me. Don't get me wrong Quinn, I still love you I just didn't _like _you that much after hearing that." Rachel finished looking down at her hand that was now disconnected from Quinn's.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rachel?" Quinn demanded.

"I heard from someone that you said I was disgusting after seeing, well, all of me on Monday."

Quinn sat straight up. "And you believed them?!" Rachel looked up with hopeful eyes. "Is that who you think I am? That I would come here and tell you I was okay with it then go to school and say that I thought you were disgusting?" Rachel realized then how dumb she was to have believed Santana. But why would she lie about that, what would she have to gain?

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Please don't be mad at me. It's just, I know for some people it is kind of gross and I'll never be a real girl and-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's hand gripping her own tightly.

"Listen, Nerd. I don't care that you have a dick! And anyone who does can go suck one, better yet; they can suck yours!" Rachel blushed at the thought of what the blonde just said. "I'm not that much of a bitch. I would never insult you for something like that." Rachel nodded and muttered her apologies. Quinn accepted them and interlaced their fingers once again.

"Oh, and just so you know; as far as I'm concerned. You're as much of a girl as I am." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear before sliding down and cuddling up against the tiny girl. Rachel was glad that Quinn couldn't see her right now due to the position of her head on Rachel's stomach. Otherwise, the blonde would have seen Rachel's eyes fill with unshed happy tears.

"I love you, Quinn." Quinn tensed. She hated it when Rachel said that because she felt bad not saying in back. As if reading her mind, Rachel continued. "I understand that you can't say it back. I wouldn't expect you too. You're here and that's enough. You're my Pepper, and I'll always love you even if you never return the feelings and –" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers. If Rachel thought watching Iron Man 3 for the first time was the best thing in the world, boy was she wrong.

Quinn finally understood what people meant when they talked about fireworks in a kiss. Except Rachel's kisses weren't fireworks, they were freaking atomic bombs. The kiss started off soft and the two just contently explored each other's mouths but when Quinn straddled Rachel, things heated up. Rachel gripped Quinn's torso and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

They finally pulled apart when oxygen was needed. Quinn rolled off Rachel and settled back into her stomach. "Wow." Quinn breathed. She smirked when she saw the tent that had formed in the pajama pants she had bought Rachel.

"Yeah, wow." Rachel replied before draping one of her arms across Quinn's back, the other one running through blonde hair. Rachel knew that she had an erection but she couldn't bring herself to care. Quinn had just told her that she was okay with it and it would also let Quinn know just how much she had liked their almost make-out session.

They stayed in that position for a while before Rachel looked over at the clock on her night stand. It read 10:40. Okay, so maybe they had lain there for a couple hours. "Quinn, honey. You awake?" Rachel whispered while gently tickling the blonde's face with her fingertips.

"Mm, I am now." She grunted. Rachel laughed at Quinn's grumpiness. Quinn asked for the time and Rachel told her. "Ugh, time for bed, I guess. Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" Rachel grinned and nodded. "Thanks. Do you by any chance have some clothes I could sleep in? I don't want to ruin my uniform." Quinn said while standing up and stretching.

"Nope, sorry. I don't have any clothes for you to wear. I guess you'll just have to sleep naked." Rachel joked but tossed Quinn some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Quinn glared at her but the smile on her face told Rachel that the joke was well received.

"These are kinda heavy, Rach, and it's really hot in here. Can I just wear a pair of your boxers or something?" Quinn asked. Rachel blushed and nodded.

Rachel went into her drawer and held up two pairs of boxers. "Well, Miss Fabray, you have two options; these lovely neon green ones or the subtly beautiful violet." Quinn laughed and pointed to the purple ones. "Very good choice, Miss Fabray." Rachel said as she kneeled in front of Quinn and presented her with the boxers. "Your sleep wear, Miss Fabray." Quinn took them and muttered a "Why thank you, Miss Rachel."

Rachel laughed before pointing out her bathroom to Quinn so she could change. Quinn thanked her and Rachel sighed happily after Quinn left. Everything is finally coming together for the tiny brunette and for a moment she decided that she would forget about all of Quinn's family issues. Those could be dealt with later. By the time Quinn returned Rachel had her sleep clothes on (a tank top with the Iron Man logo on the chest and the Marvel Comics pajama pants), and was already in bed.

Quinn sauntered out of the bathroom in Rachel's boxers and t-shirt and plugged her phone in the wall. Rachel licked her lips and realized that seeing Quinn in her clothes was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Also, the way Quinn was bent down and giving Rachel a purposeful show of her ass while she was plugging her phone in, made the experience even better.

Quinn shut off the light and climbed into bed in front of Rachel; her back pressed to Rachel's front. She smirked when she felt the poking on her lower back. "Is that a piece of your iron suit or are you happy to see me?" Quinn joked. Rachel blushed and laughed before replying.

"Hmm, for sure the second option as my iron suit is still in my closet." Rachel said while she slung a protective arm over Quinn's stomach and held the girl closer. Quinn giggled and relaxed herself into Rachel's embrace. Rachel hovered over Quinn and pressed a kiss to the bruise on her arm before mumbling "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and replied. "I'm getting there, Rach. Goodnight." In that moment, Rachel could have sworn that she'd never felt happier in her life.

**AN- How'd everybody like all the Faberry? ;) Review? Pweassse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Update here! Sorry if it seems like everything is dragging on but it has lots of Faberry so don't complain! Or do, I like constructive criticism too. Thanks for all the support! You guys are great! **

**Once again I still don't own anything except for the mistakes I made. Those are all me -_-**

**Chapter 6**

Rachel woke up to see a curtain of blonde hair in front of her eyes. She recognized that hair immediately and took a deep breath, smiling when she smelt Quinn's coconut shampoo. Quinn was sprawled completely on top of the tiny nerd with her head just under Rachel's chin. Rachel didn't have to check the time to know that it was around 6:30am. Rachel woke at that time every day to watch her _really _early morning Iron Man cartoons. When Quinn released a sleepy moan/whimper the brunette thought about not going to school and just lying in bed with the girl all day but she knew she had missed a few days that week and she needed to catch up.

Rachel sighed before setting upon the task of waking the sleeping girl on top of her. "Quinn, honey?" Rachel whispered. The blonde just grumbled. "You have to get up, Love. We have school." Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear while caressing the cheerleader's cheek with one hand and combing through choppy blonde locks with the other.

"Mmm, Rachel. That feels so good, keep going." Quinn said, though not woken up yet. Rachel quirked an eyebrow and felt her already morning wood start to grow. She decided to take a risk and play along with Quinn's sleep-talking.

"It feels good, Quinn? What am I doing, Love? What feels good?" Rachel whispered, hoping the blonde was in fact having a sex dream about her.

"You. Mmm, you inside me, Rachel. Feels so good, so full." Quinn grumbled. Rachel moaned and tightened her grip on the girl. The tent in her pajama pants started to grow more when she lifted up the covers to see Quinn squeezing her thighs together and releasing breathy sighs and whimpers. Rachel took pity on the girl and decided to end her little game but she wouldn't hesitate to tease the cheerleader about it later.

"Quinn." Rachel said, louder this time. "You need to get up, honey. We're going to be late for school." Quinn finally woke up and realized what she had said in her sleep. It wasn't her fault that she was dreaming of Rachel fucking her against the lockers at her school. Quinn reluctantly got off of the small girl and let out a sigh as she stretched. She mumbled apologies to Rachel for sleeping on her and saying what she did.

"No, Quinn. Don't apologize, I very much enjoyed it and if it weren't for school I would have lain here all day with you to add fuel to your dream." Quinn blushed and Rachel laughed. "And as for you sleeping on me; I've never woken up happier, Quinn." Quinn lay back down and pecked the brunette on the cheek before finally standing up out of bed. Rachel got out of bed now, as well. She stepped in front of the blonde and knelled in front of her. It was now or never for Rachel. She needed to ask Quinn out before the moment passed. "Quinn, I want to do this right. I want to take you out, treat you like a princess and pamper you. Will you do me the honor of taking you on a date, Quinn?" Rachel said after she took Quinn's hand in hers and looked up at the girl.

"Get up, Nerd." Quinn said. Rachel frowned. Was she really going to get rejected again? Quinn noticed Rachel's frown so she began to speak again. "Relax, Rach. Of course I will. It's just…I'm not, uh, ready to be like public or anything yet so…" She trailed off and laughed when Rachel gave her the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"Yes! You finally said yes!" Rachel beamed. The brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around Quinn tightly, lifted her up, and spun her in a few circles. Quinn began to laugh with happiness and she began to wonder why the hell she'd rejected this perfect girl so many times before. Rachel was so accepting, she didn't care that Quinn was still in the closet and probably would be for a while. All Rachel cared about was finally being able to take the beautiful girl out on a date. Quinn smiled at the thought after she begged Rachel to put her down because she was going to throw-up.

Rachel laughed some more and reluctantly let go of Quinn. "You're going to love it, Quinn. I can't wait to pamper you. And as for the whole keeping it a secret thing; it doesn't bother me." Rachel explained. She cleared her throat as she prepared to ask the nest question. Quinn sensed Rachel's nervousness and placed a reassuring hand on the girls hip and gave a squeeze. Rachel smiled before continuing. "Quinn, will you, uh, treat me the same at school? I mean, I understand that you're not ready to come out but will you maybe get Santana to be a little nicer to me. I mean she was fine yesterday which was weird but I think it was just because I was a little mad at you after she told me that you thought I was gross-" The tiny girl's rambling got cut off by Quinn.

"Santana told you that?" Rachel nodded. "That bitch. She lied to you, Rachel! Do you know why?" Rachel shook her head but she had a feeling Quinn was about to tell her. "Because she wants you, Rachel. She fucking wants you after seeing your dick! What a slut! I'm going to kill her! She thinks she can just come and fucking take you from me?! Well she's fucking wrong!" Quinn screamed. It's a good thing that Rachel's door was sound proofed or her dads would have heard every one of Quinn's words. She was fuming, of course Santana would do this. After she saw Rachel's junk, she decided she wanted a piece of her? Well, fuck her. Rachel was Quinn's now. Even though they aren't official; Rachel really was always Quinn's.

"Quinn, I know that you're upset but Santana is your friend and I don't want you to do something to her that you'll regret." Rachel said soothingly, while taking Quinn's hands in her own and gently ribbing the top of them with her thumbs.

"That bitch is not my friend, Rachel. She's lied to you to try and get you to fuck her. Why are you not more upset?" Quinn questioned. Did Rachel actually want to fuck Santana?

"I'm upset, Quinn. More than you probably are but look how everything worked out. Oh and don't you dare think for a second that I actually uh, want to engage in sexual relations with Santana." Rachel blushed and Quinn let out a relieved sigh. Quinn gave Rachel's hands a gentle squeeze before speaking.

"I know, Rachel, I'm sorry. It's just…She always beats me. Always. I just didn't want her to beat me at getting you."

"Well, she didn't. I don't like her that way, Love. Only you, I figured after four years of me telling you every day, you'd understand that." Quinn snorted and joined Rachel in laughing.

"You really did tell me that you loved me pretty much every day, Nerd. Just so you know, that meant something. I know I always played it off with an insult or joke but it did mean something." Quinn said while moving into the arms of Rachel. She relaxed into Rachel's hug and sighed happily.

"I'll never stop telling you that. From now on, I vow to tell you how much I love you even if you can't say it back and how beautiful you are." Quinn stepped away, blushed and looked down. Rachel tilted Quinn's chin up with two fingers and looked her into the eyes before speaking. "Don't you dare look down, Quinn. That face is the only thing that gets me through the day. It's the only thing that reminds me that it's okay to be a "disgusting freak" like everybody says, as long as I get to look at your beautiful face. You're all that matters Quinn because when they call me disgusting I'll just know in my head that I got to kiss you, not them. _I_ got to kiss the insanely beautiful, extremely talented and completely and utterly perfect, Lucy Quinn Fabray. And _that _is all that matters." By the time Rachel finished her speech Quinn had tears freely running down her face. Rachel swiped them away with the pads of her thumbs and leaned in.

It was Quinn who closed the distance. Their lips barely brushing each other's before returning back like a magnet. This kiss wasn't like the last one was; rushed and hungry. No, this kiss was love. This kiss was Rachel showing how beautiful Quinn was, and Quinn showing Rachel that she was nowhere near being the names that people called her.

They both parted with matching grins. Both of their eyes remaining closed for a while after, then they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. It was Quinn who broke the silence. "Rachel, as much as I like what we're doing right now," Rachel grinned. "-we really should be getting ready for school. We're going to be late."

Rachel moved away from Quinn to get the blonde's Cheerios uniform. "I tried to tell you that when you were dreaming about me earlier but noo, you wanted to dream about me "filling you up"" She finished with air quotes and a smirk. Quinn's blush turned into a smirk.

"You complaining, Berry? Cause I could totally dream about someone else-" She was cut off by a growl from a certain tiny brunette.

"Don't even finish that sentence or I might go running to Sant-" Quinn cut her off with a firm but not painful slap to the ass. "Who's jealous now?" Rachel smirked and the blonde growled. "Please, Love. Santana does absolutely nothing for me." Rachel scoffed and smiled when Quinn grumbled a "good."

The two girls got ready for school, Rachel providing all necessary supplies for Quinn except for panties, though the blonde settled on wearing a small pair of Rachel's tight boxer briefs. Rachel almost passed out when Quinn told her that, by the way. Quinn just smirked and bent her over so Rachel could just see the tiny bit of the fabric from her briefs peeking out from Quinn's cheerleading skirt. Rachel had actually stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed when she saw that.

When they walked down the stairs, Rachel's dads were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Rachel had text them just before bed to inform them that Quinn was staying the night. Leroy and Hiram had no problem with it, of course. "Quinn! How'd you two sleep?" Leroy asked with a waggle of his eyebrows directed towards them. Quinn blushed and Rachel did too.

"Daddy! We slept fine, thank you for asking. Though if you are insinuating that we did more than sleep then I assure you that you are wrong." Rachel said sternly. Her dads and Quinn laughed. "But she did agree to let me take her out!" Rachel beamed. Leroy squealed and both of Rachel's dads hugged the girl and shot Quinn winks. Quinn laughed at the family's antics.

Rachel's fathers cooked breakfast for them and bid them a goodbye. Rachel took Quinn's hand in one hand and bag in the other and lead her to Rachel's car (Rachel insisted that she give Quinn a ride to school). She opened the door for Quinn and shut it once she was safely inside the car. She put Quinn's bag in the backseat of her red Hyundai Elantra, the color matching the red Marvel Comics shirt that Rachel was sporting today, along with tight jeans and signature beanie.

Rachel got into her car and began the short drive to school. She cleared her throat nervously before speaking. "Quinn, are you, um, going to be mean to me like you usually are, today? I mean, I understand, you have an image to maintain so I don't blame you and hanging out with the school freak wouldn't do you any good. Never mind, don't be nice to me, it wouldn't look good for you." Quinn nodded. She wanted to say something, to be nice to Rachel today but she knew the Nerd was right. Rachel continued, "Would it be okay if I, maybe, still hung out with Santana today? I mean obviously I'll sit beside you but Santana has been nice to me lately, regardless of her motive."

Quinn's jaw hung open. "Are you kidding, Rachel? She's coming onto you, she _wants _you and you're asking me if I'm okay with you hanging out with her?" Quinn was fuming. Why did Rachel still want to be around Santana when she knew her motive?

Rachel pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. She shut the car off and continued to explain. "Not for that reason, Quinn. I don't like her that way. It's just, since you can't really be even me friend at school, it's nice to have someone. Santana has been nice lately, well except for when she was rubbing me in English and-"

"She what?" Quinn growled, Rachel could have sworn she heard her snarl.

"Easy, Love. It's no big deal, really." Rachel tried, though by the look on Quinn's face she could tell that she wanted Rachel to answer her earlier question. "Well, she, uh, she was rubbing me. _Down there_. Over my pants, obviously." Quinn didn't answer, she just got out of the car and slammed the door. Rachel was stunned for a few moments before she came to her senses and grabbed both of their bags before trying to catch up to Quinn, who was already out of sight and into the school.

When Rachel got into the school she saw no sign of her favorite blonde cheerleader but a loud voice coming from down the hall gave her an idea of where she might be.

"Santana! Get your slutty ass over here! Now!"

**AN- Hope you enjoyed! Review or even just say hi to let me know that you're here! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Loving the feedback! Your reviews make my day and inspire me to write more! You've earned a fairly long Chapter 7 so enjoy! Also, review!**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel never realized how fast she could run until trying to save someone's life. She heard Quinn's outburst and was running towards the sound in hopes of saving Santana's life. I mean sure, she and Santana were definitely not best friends or anything but she surely didn't want her to die; especially under the hands of a jealous Quinn.

She heard Quinn shouting some more but mostly just repetitive telling of the Latina to "come here!" Rachel arrived just in time to see the crowd around Quinn and Santana. She fought her way through the crowd and her jaw dropped at the sight.

Quinn had Santana in a headlock while the slightly smaller girl was violently beating at Quinn's torso in an attempt to escape the position.

"You're such a fucking slut, Satan!" Quinn screamed as Santana finally broke out of the headlock. The brunette raised her right hand to hit Quinn but before she could even begin her swing, Rachel jumped in front of Santana.

"Don't fucking defend her, Berry! She tried to kill me!" Santana shouted, though Rachel didn't back down. Santana reached passed Rachel in a frustrated attempt to grab a hold of the blonde's arm but the menacing tone of Rachel's voice stopped her.

"I swear to all the Iron gods, Santana, if you touch her I will not hesitate to get someone to kill you." Santana looked confused for a moment but took a step back anyway. Rachel saw the confusion so she explained. "I mean, _I _would never hit you, or any girl for that matter but if you touched my gir-I mean Quinn then I wouldn't hesitate to get someone to do it for me." Santana took another step back as the nerd seemed serious. By this time the crowd had almost completely vanished because they saw that a fight would not commence. Quinn stepped closer to Rachel from behind and gave the tiny girl a discrete squeeze of the ass then a playful slap before whispering quietly in her ear.

"Thanks, Rachel. Eat lunch with me? In the auditorium?" Quinn breathed. Rachel nodded, still blushing from the work of Quinn on her tiny behind. Santana just stood there and watched the two girls interact. It was then that the Latina new something was going on between them. Quinn stepped in front of Rachel to speak to Santana and Rachel took a couple steps back to give the girls some privacy.

"Look, Santana, I'm not going to apologize because we never do that. Like ever." Santana snorted. "But I will tell you why I did it. I was just having a bad day and it bothered me yesterday when Rachel walked you to class and not me." Santana smirked but nodded.

"I get it, Q. But, if you ever do anything like that again; I will ends you." Quinn laughed and Santana started to walk away. She stopped when she heard Quinn's voice.

"Oh, and Santana? Why the fuck did you tell Rachel that I thought she was disgusting?" Quinn said in her HBIC voice. Santana just smirked and turned around halfway before speaking.

"I guess we all have our bad days, right Q?" Santana said smugly and walked away. Quinn was fuming and Rachel came up behind her immediately to hold her back. The blonde knew that the Latina wasn't done with whatever game she was playing but she decided to let it go for now.

"Quinn, listen, its fine. She knows now that you don't want her making, uh, sexual advancements on me, so it'll be alright if I hang out with her." Rachel said quietly so only Quinn would here. Quinn's body tensed at Rachel's words. Why the fuck would she want to hang out with Santana anyway? She found herself nodding when she remembered that Rachel had no other friends. Rachel still sensed some hesitation from the blonde so she tried to ease it with her words.

"Love, I promise I'll tell you if she tries anything. Then, you can go all Crazy Quinn on her and I'll be right here to back you up." Quinn smiled and looked around before dragging Rachel into the nearest bathroom and locking the door. She pushed Rachel into the wall and attacked her lips.

This kiss was angry, claiming, and hungry. And Rachel found herself loving every second of it. They both broke away when lack of oxygen became a factor. "Mmm, I'm not sure I'm comfortable being in here with you all alone, Quinn. You seem to be taking advantage of me and-" Rachel's teasing was cut off by soft, pink lips attaching to her own.

"Shut." Kiss. "Up." Kiss. "Nerd." Rachel smiled into the kiss and flipped them so Quinn was up against the wall. The blonde growled and grinded her center against the bulge that had formed in Rachel's tight jeans the moment they started to kiss. Both girls moaned at the friction and pulled away for much needed oxygen.

"Miss Fabray, are you trying to seduce me?" Rachel husked. Quinn laughed at the girl's nerdiness and rang her finger from Rachel's chin all the way down to her crotch where she gently traced the bulge with her fingertip. Rachel inhaled sharply and Quinn smirked.

"You bet your sexy, little ass I am. Now let's go to class, we're going to be late." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. The brunette nodded and Quinn palmed the girl's ass with both hands and squeezed. "Mm, I love your ass, Babe." Quinn husked. It took her a while to notice that she just used her first pet name with Rachel and it didn't feel weird like she was expecting it to. It felt right, and seeing Rachel grin like a mad woman made it feel even better.

"And I love everything about you, Beautiful." Quinn blushed and Rachel decided that "Beautiful" would become a new term of endearment for her girl. Quinn pecked her lips and left the bathroom leaving a very turned on and extremely happy Rachel.

Quinn went her locker to retrieve her books and Rachel met her there after she got her own stuff. Rachel looked around to check if anybody was watching them, nobody was. The brunette came up behind Quinn and stood on her toes to place her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"Ready for class, Love?" Rachel husked into Quinn's ear. Quinn shuddered but nodded before closing her locker and starting to walk to Math class with Rachel. She stopped when she felt Rachel's hand gently tug her back. "And where do you think you're going carrying those big, heavy books?" Quinn laughed and turned to face Rachel. She decided to play along with the tiny Nerd.

"You're right, Rachel. If only there were someone strong enough to help me carry them." Quinn said in a fake southern belle accent. Rachel giggled and stepped closer to Quinn to take her books from her.

"I believe I could help you with that, Princess. Onward, my dear." Rachel said in her deepest voice causing Quinn to giggle. They walked to Math and sat in their regular seats; Quinn against the window with Rachel beside her, Brittany behind Quinn and Santana behind Rachel. Santana had an evil yet flirty look in her eyes and Quinn snarled at her.

Santana heard the snarl and decided to piss the blonde off a little more. The Latina placer her hand on Rachel's shoulder from behind and whispered something in the smaller girl's ear. Rachel turned red and Santana leaned back into her seat with a smirk. Quinn was about to say something but Brittany also saw the exchange and decided to try to change the subject.

"Hey, guys?" All of the girls turned their attention to Brittany. "I really like Artie but Sam is definitely better in bed. What should I do?" Rachel and Quinn giggled though Santana did not.

That was when Rachel saw it. Santana looked jealous of Sam and Artie! The Latina also looked sad. Rachel couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed this before! Santana always looked like that when Brittany would talk about other guys. Santana liked Brittany. Maybe that was why she was all over Rachel, to hide her feelings from Brittany because she thought that the girl didn't feel the same way. Rachel had the sudden erg to find out if Brittany did like Santana so she could get the Latina off her back. Then, Quinn would be happier and so would Santana and Brittany and everybody would live happily ever after. Okay, maybe not, but it was worth a try.

Rachel made a mental note to herself to ask Brittany about it later but for now she had to focus on getting Quinn and Santana to not kill each other. More importantly, she had to focus on not getting an erection at the fact that two insanely hot girls were basically fighting over her.

The rest of the class continued the way it started. Santana made a few comments in Rachel's ear, the tiny girl blushed and Quinn would growl or mouth something to her friend that Rachel couldn't understand. Brittany was doing her part as well to keep Santana civil and Rachel was extremely thankful for that.

The bell rang and Rachel walked Quinn to her locker and handed back her books. They said their goodbyes because they didn't share their next class together on Friday's. Instead, Rachel and Santana had English while Quinn and Brittany had Spanish. Quinn felt the rage bubbling up again when she thought of Santana and _her _Rachel alone in a class together. Sure, she trusted Rachel but definitely not Santana. She waited until Rachel walked around the corner and to her class before going to the Latina's locker.

"Listen, Satan." She said quietly so no one else could hear. The blonde pushed Santana up against her locker before continuing. "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Berry but it needs to stop. If you're pretending to like her then break her heart as a joke, I swear to god Santana I'll-" She was cut off by Santana's hand in front of her face.

"Game? Oh, Q, it's no game. I mean sure she's a nerd but have you seen the package on that girl? It'd be a waste to not get all up on that." She smirked at Quinn's face turning red with anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, the bell just rang and I gots to get me some Berry flavored lollipop." Before Quinn could react, Brittany came up behind her and dragged her to class mumbling something about being late.

English with Santana was the same as it had been the day before. Santana inching her hand across the inside of Rachel's thigh, though this time Rachel would place her hand over the Latina's and slide it off of her when she got to close to her center. Santana huffed but persisted for the entirety of the class. Rachel tried her best to keep her cool but practically jumped for joy once the lunch bell rang.

Rachel had decided that she wanted her lunch with Quinn in the auditorium to be special so she ran around the school gathering the required materials. She took a blanket from the home-ec room and she got some pizza and juice from the cafeteria before running down to the auditorium and waiting for Quinn to arrive.

Quinn waited by her locker for Rachel to walk her to the auditorium but she quickly received a text from her.

**Sorry I couldn't walk you down to the auditorium but you'll see when you get here. Can't wait to see you, Love. :***

**-Nerd ;)**

Quinn smiled at the kissy face and laughed at the salutation before making her way to the auditorium. Her face lit up when she saw the blanket with a couple pieces of pizza and the juice boxes on the stage through the window. Before she could open the door, Rachel pushed it open for her from the other side. Quinn jumped back surprised but Rachel just smiled and moved out of the way to let Quinn step in.

"What? Did you think I'd let a pretty lady like you open the door for yourself?" Rachel beamed and Quinn blushed and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. If it were anyone else saying those words, Quinn would have felt degraded as a woman but because it was Rachel saying them, she just felt loved. Rachel offered her arm to Quinn and Quinn took it. Together they walked to the stage.

"Need a lift?" Rachel asked, gesturing towards the fairly high stage. Quinn barely finished her "yes" before Rachel picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs. The Nerd set her down on the blanket and took a seat beside her.

"If I had known there were stairs I could have walked up them myself, Rachel. But, thanks anyway." Quinn said through a chuckle. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"It was way more fun that way, Love. I would carry you around all day if I could but unfortunately, I don't think you would allow that." Rachel said, still grinning. Quinn laughed and shook her head. Rachel handed the blonde a juice box and set a piece of pizza down on a plate for her. Quinn graciously accepted them. "I know it's not much but that's all I could find around the school. If the ground is too hard even with the blanket you could sit on my lap?" Quinn raised one eyebrow and shot her a knowing look causing Rachel to blush wildly but she sat on the tiny girl's lap anyway.

They ate their lunches in comfortable silence, stopping for kisses every once in a while. Rachel cleared her throat nervously at what she had to say next. She promised to tell Quinn if Santana tried anything else with her, and the girl certainly did in English class. "Uh, Quinn. Santana uh, made another pass at me." Quinn tensed. Now that she knew Santana actually wanted Rachel, the tiny girl's confession made her even angrier.

Quinn got off of Rachel's lap and started pacing the stage. "And what? You want her? If you do that's fine, she's ten times hotter than I'll ever be and her family's not fucked like mine plus I'm sure she's a lot better in bed and she's not scared to be with you in public…" She trailed off, tears now running down her cheeks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rachel almost yelled. Quinn looked up through her tears and Rachel got up instantly and wrapped her arms around the cheerleader. Quinn fought the hug at first but then gave up and started sobbing. "Listen to me, Quinn." Quinn just sobbed louder and Rachel grabbed the sides of Quinn's arms gently and pushed her away so she could look directly at the girl.

"Look at me." Quinn complied. "You are beautiful. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that. I don't want Santana, like at all. If you would have let me finish then you would have heard that I rejected her sexual advances. I love you so much, Quinn. I don't expect you to say it back but I want you to know that, I _need _you to know that." Quinn continued crying and Rachel wiped her tears away.

"Why?" Quinn asked, her voice rough from crying. Rachel gave her a confused look so she explained. "Why do you love me? I've been nothing but horrible to you."

Rachel shook her head. "Silly girl. How could someone not love you? I love how strong you are. I love those hazel eyes that I wish I could drown in. I love that smile that is so bright it burns my eyes. I love that you still cry when you watch The Lucky One for the thousandth time. I love how you furrow your eyebrows when you're confused or concentrating and raise one when you are teasing me or when you're mad. Don't you see? Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are absolutely perfect." When Rachel finished she also had tears in her eyes but Quinn's had changed to happy tears.

"You're perfect, Rachel." Quinn spoke as her tears seized and Rachel pulled her into a hug again. Rachel just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm far from perfect, Babe. Inside and definitely outside." Rachel whispered.

"You are perfect, Rachel. Don't ever change. I mean that, don't let anyone change you, not even me." Rachel nodded and happy tears of her own began to fall. "You're special, Rae. Inside _and _outside."

"That means so much, Quinn. You have no idea. Can I tell you something?" Quinn nodded. "You can't tell anyone else." Another nod. Rachel led them back over to the blanket and they sat cross legged across from each other, holding hands.

Rachel took a deep breath before speaking. "On Tuesday, after the whole cafeteria thing happened. I went to the doctor's and I-" She stopped to bring herself together and Quinn kissed her knuckles and nodded for her to continue.

"I went to the doctor's and asked about the surgery to have my uh, penis removed so I could be a real girl." Quinn gasped and pulled Rachel into her arms, both girls now crying again. "I had the surgery scheduled, they told me that the recovery would be painful and long but I didn't care. I couldn't stop hearing the laughing and people calling me a disgusting freak. I just wanted it gone." Quinn held her tighter and whispered calming words into her ear.

"But then you came over Wednesday and told me that you were okay with it. That's all that mattered to me, Quinn. As long as you were okay with it then it could stay. I canceled the surgery, Quinn." The blonde pushed Rachel away enough so she could connect their lips.

Quinn pulled away and whispered in the brunette's ear. "You are amazing, Rachel. You are so, so perfect the way you are though I would have supported any decision you made, but I'm glad you kept it. It's a part of you, Rachel. And it's a part of why I lo-" Quinn was cut off by the bell to signal that lunch is over.

Rachel sighed but crawled off the blonde's lap anyway. She stood up and pulled Quinn up as well. "Thank you for being here, Love. Thank you for listening and saying the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." Rachel said as she gathered her stuff.

"Don't thank me, Rachel, it's true. Thank you for everything you said to me and I'll stop being so jealous of Santana." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'll _try _to not be so jealous." Rachel chuckled and helped Quinn off the stage. They said their goodbyes and went to their next class that Rachel had with Brittany but Santana and Quinn did not share their class. Thank god.

Rachel walked into her class and took a seat beside Brittany. "Hey, Britt."

"Hi Rachel!" Chirped Brittany. "How are things going with Quinn?" Rachel looked at her stunned. How did she know what was going on with her and Quinn. "Wait, you guys are together, right?"

Rachel chuckled and confirmed. Maybe Brittany was a genius after all. Then she remembered that she needed to ask Brittany about Santana. So, she did and was genuinely happy with her answer. Now, she just needed to bring the two of them together.

**AN- How'd I do? This story is turning out a lot more angsty than I imagined but I'm not hating it, tbh. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Not much to say about this chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Almost at 200! If you haven't reviewed yet, remember to say hi! Not a very long chapter but whatevs also not one of my favorite chapters but try to enjoy anyway. Tonnes of Faberry fluff and a little bit of Pezberry and some Brittana.**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel was practically glowing when she walked out of her third period class with Brittany. The cheerleader had told Rachel that she liked Santana and that she had only said those things about sleeping with Sam to make the Latina jealous. Well, by the look on Santana's face, it definitely worked. If she could just get them to admit their feelings for each other than they would be happy and Quinn would be too. A happy 'Brittana' (as Rachel decided to call them) relationship equals Santana not coming onto Rachel anymore which equals a very ecstatic Quinn.

The brunette smiled to herself even more when she realized that she had her last class with Quinn. Rachel planned on meeting the blonde at her locker, as usual but first she needed to go to the bathroom.

She peed, groaning as she emptied herself into the toilet and was out of the stall and washing her hands when she heard the bathroom door open then close. She thought nothing of it but when she heard the door lock, Rachel grinned; thinking that Quinn had followed her in. She dried her hands and began talking before looking up to see if it in fact was Quinn who was there.

"Couldn't wait until next class to see me, huh, Beautiful." Rachel said, still focusing on drying her hands and not looking up to see a smirking Latina standing only a few feet from her.

"Mm, love that nickname, Berry. Though maybe Sexy would suit me better. Don't ya think?" Santana smirked while walking towards the nerd. Rachel's head had snapped up the minute that the cheerleader began talking. Now she was backing up as Santana stepped closer until their bodies were almost pushed against one another's. Rachel cursed internally when her back hit the wall and nothing could get her away from Santana's predatory walk towards her.

Santana placed her hands above either side of Rachel's head and pushed her body up against the smaller girl's. Rachel tried hard to squirm out of the cage Santana made for her but failed miserably when Santana pressed impossible closer. "What's the matter, Berry? Afraid that I'm gonna feel your big addition pressed against my thigh." Santana said, voice dripping with arousal.

Rachel cursed herself for finding Santana so damn attractive as she knew that the Latina was in fact right. Her extra appendage standing at half attention and straining against her tight jeans. I mean, how could it not be? Santana had her pressed against the wall and she just complimented the size of her dick. She made a mental note to herself that maybe compression shorts were a good idea as long as Santana was going to keep being like this. Wait, if she told Santana that Brittany liked her that would stop her. Right? Worth a try, right?

Santana had now started to place kisses onto Rachel's neck, her breath ghosting across her pulse point and making Rachel shudder. "Santana, stop." Rachel said as she tried gently to push the girl back by the shoulders. Santana just growled, pushed closer and started licking at her neck. "Enough, Santana. You know you're only doing this to hide your feelings for Brittany." Santana's head snapped up and Rachel actually felt bad for the girl when she saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

The cheerleader freed Rachel immediately and started to deny the nerd's implications. "I don't know what you're talking about, Berry. Britt's my best friend, nothing more." Santana said though her voice barely trying to hide the lies.

"Santana, it's okay. I mean sure she's definitely not the smartest girl out there," Santana growled and mumbled a warning. "-but I understand what you feel for her." Rachel said as she looked into Santana's eyes, that had now softened. "The way you look at her, Santana, it's the same way that I look at Quinn." Rachel smiles at the mention of Quinn's name. "So stop trying to disguise your feelings by coming onto me and go after Brittany. She's your Pepper." The cheerleader looked confused but Rachel just brushed it off.

Santana nodded and considered Rachel's words before speaking. "I guess you're right, Nerd. What if she doesn't like me? Actually, I know for sure that she doesn't like me. Just this morning she was talking about sleeping with fucking Trouty Mouth." She growled. Rachel chuckled and decided that Santana needed to know what Brittany had told her.

"She likes you." Santana looked up, her eyes hopeful. "I'm not going to tell you anything else but I will tell you that she does like you." Rachel said as she started for the door. "Oh, and she told me that she said she slept with Sam to make you jealous." Rachel threw over her shoulder and smiled to herself when she saw the grin that her words created. Rachel unlocked the door and smirked to herself when she heard Santana speaking.

"Thanks, I guess, Nerd. I mean, I suppose you aren't _that _bad." Santana said though she had affection lacing her tone. Rachel turned halfway around in the open doorway.

"I know, now go get your Pepper." The nerd said, laughing when she heard Santana shout "Nerd!". She walked out of the bathroom grinning and collected her books from her locker. Rachel automatically began to seek out Quinn and she beamed when she saw her retrieving her books from her own locker.

Rachel practically skipped her way over to Quinn's locker. She reveled in the fact that Quinn hadn't seen her on her way over so she could surprise the blonde. She leaned on locker beside Quinn so she would be seen once the blonde closed her door. Quinn closed her locker door and jumped a bit when she saw Rachel beaming at her.

"Hello there, Beautiful." Rachel whispered, resisting the heard to lean over and kiss her (girlfriend?).

"Hello to you too, Babe." Quinn said before bringing her books in front of both of their heads so no one could see and placing a quick peck onto Rachel's lips. When the books were dropped, both girls had on grins the size of the sun. Rachel took Quinn's books from her without asking and gently pressed her hand to the small of Quinn's back for a moment, urging her forward to their next class.

Quinn smiled at the hand on her back and walked with the brunette to their last class. They sit beside each other, closer than they need to be. Santana walks past Rachel and rolls her eyes when the nerd smiles at her. The Latina takes her seat at the back of the classroom and when Brittany sits beside her they immediately lace their fingers together. Rachel just smiles more and this time Santana shoots her a wink and mouths 'thank you'.

Quinn nudges her side and gives her a questioning look. "What was that about?" She asks, having seen the whole interaction. Rachel smiles reassuringly at Quinn before answering.

"It's nothing, Love. I'll tell you about it later, class is about to start. And you need to pay attention unless you want some tutoring from the school nerd." She adds and smiles playfully at the blonde.

"Mm, that doesn't seem so bad. As long as I get a reward for getting an answer right." Quinn husks. Rachel groans and is about to reply but Quinn beats her to it. "And of course, a punishment if I'm being a bad girl, Miss Berry." This time Rachel whimpers and folds her hands in her lap in an attempt to hide the bulge that has formed there. Quinn smiles at the effect she has on the tiny girl and the bell signaling the start of class goes off.

The rest of the class goes swimmingly. Both of the blonde-brunette couples in the room giggling the entire time. Quinn muttering sexually teasing words to Rachel and Brittany giving Santana a taste of her own medicine through teasing touches. "So, Quinn, would you want to accompany me to my humble abode after school?" Rachel asks the cheerleader as they head towards their lockers.

"Nerd." Quinn teases but shakes her head sadly. "I have Cheerios practice then my mom is taking me out for dinner." Rachel nodded solemnly but she understood that family always comes first. "I'll text you later, okay?" Rachel nodded again and smiled when Quinn shoved her into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"If you wanted to get me alone, Darling, you could have just asked." Rachel teased. Quinn gripped the front of Rachel's shirt and pulled the nerd into a deep kiss.

"I always want you alone, Babe." Quinn husked and flirtatiously winked at the smaller girl. Rachel moaned and pressed her bag into her crotch, struggling to hide the straining erection.

"You need to stop doing that, Love. It's becoming quite difficult to hide my erection from you." Rachel pleaded but Quinn only grinned wider. Quinn almost chuckled at how it seemed that Rachel of all people was very confident when talking about sex.

"Then don't hide it. It's sorta an ego booster when I can see what I do to you." Quinn said confidently and Rachel raised her eyebrows as she removed her bag from her crotch. Quinn moaned at seeing the fairly large bulge in the girl's jeans. Rachel swore if it was possible, she grew two inches at hearing the extremely sexy noise that just escaped Quinn's lips.

Quinn kissed Rachel again before checking her time on her phone. "I have to go, Rach, but I'll text you later." Rachel nodded and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, the blonde's hands made their way around the tiny girl's body. Rachel smiled when she felt two small hands palm the ass that her girl claimed to love. They said their goodbyes and traded a few more kisses before heading their separate ways.

Rachel drove home and thought about what she should do for her date with Quinn. It took her a while because she wanted it to be perfect though it couldn't be in a very public place because Quinn wasn't comfortable with that yet. She decided on cooking dinner for the blonde at Rachel's house as her dads were going away for the weekend. Now she just had to make sure that Quinn was available for Saturday night.

When she arrived at home she said happy 'hellos' to her fathers and headed upstairs for a nap. Quinn promised she would text her later so she was greatly anticipating that but until then, it was a Friday and she was tired as hell.

She awoke when her phone vibrated on the nightstand beside her. Normally she would be grumpy if someone woke her but seeing Quinn's name pop up along with a text made her grin.

**From Quinn: Hey, Babe.**

Rachel smiled at the pet name and typed out her reply before sending it.

**From Rachel: Hello there, Beautiful. How was practice?**

Rachel got a reply instantly.

**From Quinn: Horrible. I ended up getting there late and Sue made me run laps and she put me on the bottom of the pyramid. Everything is sore right now. I feel like I'm dead.**

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's dramatics.

**From Rachel: That sucks, Love. If you need a full body massage, I'm always available ;)**

Quinn's next reply issued a groan from Rachel.

**From Quinn: Mm, that sounds nice, Rach. It's the least you could do after making me late ;) **

**From Rachel: Quinn Fabray! I do hope that you are not blaming me for you being late! **

**From Quinn: Nerd. It was your fault, you kept kissing me and wouldn't let me leave. **

The brunette laughed before sending her reply and waiting eagerly for an answer.

**From Rachel: I suppose you're right, though I will never apologize for kissing you, Love. Could I maybe make it up to you tomorrow night? My dads are going out of town for the weekend and I was thinking that you can come over for dinner. Only if you want to, of course. **

**From Quinn: You trying to get me alone in your house, Babe?**

**From Rachel: If you mean alone for dinner, than yes ;)**

**From Quinn: Sounds good, Rach. What time should I come by?**

Rachel grinned before typing out her reply.

**From Rachel: I'll pick you up, Babe. How does 7 sound?**

**From Quinn: So chivalrous. 7 sounds perfect. What should I wear?**

**From Rachel: Wear whatever you want, Love, but bring a set of warm clothes for later.**

**From Quinn: Warm clothes? Rachel Berry, what are you planning? Are you gonna take me for a ride with your iron suit? ;) **

**From Rachel: Nerd ;) I wish, My Love, but my suit is in the repair shop. As for the warm clothes? It's a surprise, you'll see after dinner. One more question. You're French, right? Do you speak it? **

**From Quinn: Mm, I love surprises! I can understand French extremely well because both sets of my grandparents talk to me in French though I am not the best at speaking it. Why?**

**From Rachel: Good, and no reason ;) Maybe you'll find out tomorrow. **

**From Quinn: Okay, Babe. I can't wait for tomorrow, really. Finally I stopped being so damn stubborn and agreed to go out with you. Better make it worth it, Rach ;) **

Rachel laughed at Quinn's teasing.

**From Rachel: It will be. It'll be so worth it, Love, at least for me. It makes me ecstatic to know that I finally get to pamper you, even if it is for only one night. You deserve to be treated well and if you let me, I can do that for you. **

**From Quinn: Thank you, Rachel. You are so great and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Until then, I feel like death and I want to be nice and energized for our date. After all, we might tire ourselves out by the end of the night ;) **

Rachel groaned and smiled.

**From Rachel: We'll see, Babe. Go to sleep, I'll text you in the morning.**

**From Quinn: Okay, honey. Goodnight. xoxox**

Rachel grinned at Quinn's new term of endearment for her before sending her reply.

**From Rachel: Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you so much, and I'll see you tomorrow. xxxx**

The nerd smiled to herself and plugged her phone into the charger. She changed into her boxers with a tank top and flopped down onto her bed. Rachel fell asleep that night thinking about Quinn and their date tomorrow. It had to be perfect.

**AN- Terrible, right? I thought so too. Up next is the date though, so that should be fun. Send me some ideas please! I'll try to incorporate everybody's. Thanks and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Sorry, it's been a while since I updated so a fairly long chapter here. Reviews are much appreciated and keep me going! Hope you enjoy the Faberry goodness in this chapter. There's lots of it! Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Glee or the poem in this chapter :(**

**Chapter 9**

A date with Quinn Fabray had to be perfect. So now, as Rachel hurried around her house making preparations she still felt that her date wasn't good enough for Quinn. She'd almost considered taking her out of the country but she's not sure her dads nor Quinn's mother would allow that. Rachel decided that a dinner cooked by her and a little star gazing afterwards would work. All very fancy, of course, and with some Rachel touches.

Now as Rachel changed into her third outfit of the night she decided that she was ready to pick Quinn up. She wore a red, silky dress shirt with a low neckline and ruffles with black dress pants and dressy, high heel running shoes. Her hair was curled loosely and fell over her shoulders and back. One last look in the mirror and a scan of the house to make sure it was clean and she was good to go.

She texted Quinn to tell her that she was on her way. Rachel arrived at Quinn's house 10 minutes early. Rachel checked herself out in the rear view mirror once more before heading up Quinn's driveway, bouquet of flowers in hand. All of the flowers had special meanings that Rachel planned to tell Quinn later. She was nervous though she tried hard and succeeded at not showing it. She knocked and then stepped back as she waited for Quinn to open the door.

Rachel looked down at the bouquet of four different flowers held together tightly with ribbon and smiled as she remembered their meanings. Hopefully Quinn liked the sentiment instead of the red roses that she must get from every guy before a date. _If _they even brought her flowers, most of them didn't. Finally after what seemed like hours though the actual time was more like a minute, Quinn opened the door. Rachel stood up a little straighter and her jaw dropped because of Quinn's beauty. The blonde wore a purple dress that was dressy yet casual and she looked phenomenal. Her hair was in tight curls with some brought back into a clip at the back of her head.

"You look beautiful." Rachel said as she tried to catch her breath. Quinn blushed and smiled before thanking the girl.

"Thanks, Rachel. You look great by the way." Quinn said because Rachel really did look great. She was wearing barely any make up with just light eye shadow but for some reason Quinn thought that Rachel had never looked more beautiful. Rachel grinned and as she did so, she remembered the flowers in her hand.

"These are for you." Rachel stepped forward and handed Quinn the flowers. They were pretty and Quinn thought so too. The flowers that Rachel had given her were a nice change from the ones she was used to receiving from dates. Quinn thanked her and took Rachel's arm after the brunette offered it. The walked with linked arms to Rachel's car. Rachel opened the door of her vehicle for Quinn then shut it once the blonde was in. As Rachel walked around the car to get to the driver's side, Quinn took a moment to examine the flowers. They really were amazing, clearly a custom bouquet that must have cost quite a pretty penny.

When Rachel got into the car she turned to Quinn and shot her a grin. Quinn smiled back and they set off to Rachel's house. About halfway into the comfortably quiet journey, Rachel decided to explain her choice in the flowers.

"Quinn?" The blonde hummed in response before turning to the nerd to hear what she had to say. "The flowers, I picked them for a reason. They have meanings. The orchids mean delicate beauty, meaning your beauty of course. The lilac means first love because you are my first and only love. The tulips: red means a declaration of love and yellow means hopelessly in love. Both symbolizing my love for you. The pink rose is for friendship because not only are you my first and only love but you are also my best friend and if things don't work out between us, I hope we can remain friends." By the time Rachel finished they had pulled into her driveway, and only then did Rachel look at Quinn trying to gauge her reaction.

The blonde was speechless. Rachel picking her flowers based on their meanings was by far the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her. And the meanings were truly beautiful. The silence of Quinn confused Rachel. Were the flowers to much? Oh god, had she creeped her out? Her thoughts were interrupted by Quinn's angelic voice.

"Rachel, look at me." Finally Rachel looked up from where she was staring at her hands. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." Quinn could swear that she could see rays of light coming from Rachel's full-facial grin. She smiled back just as big before reaching over the center console and gently stroking the nerd's cheek with her right hand. Rachel leaned into the touch and brought her hand to clasp Quinn's left which was rested on the center console. She ran her thumb over pale knuckles and leaned in towards Quinn when the blonde started to do so.

Their lips met and both of them let out sighs of happiness. At first neither of them moved, just enjoyed the feel of each other. Quinn started moving her lips first, poking out her tongue to trace Rachel's bottom lip then removing it just as quickly. Rachel moaned at Quinn's teasing then remembered that there was food in the oven that was probably ready by now. Reluctantly, Rachel pulls away and smiles at the cheerleader's questioning look.

"I've got food in the oven, Love. And plus you deserve to be pampered before all this kissing." Rachel jokes and beams when Quinn laughs. "Stay here." Rachel mumbles as she leaves the car to walk over to the passenger side door. Rachel opens the door for Quinn and takes her hand to help her out of the car. Quinn thanks her and they make their way to Rachel's house.

Rachel unlocks the door to her house and pushes it open, gesturing for Quinn to enter first. The house is dark, lit only with almost hundreds of candles. Quinn gasps and finds herself speechless for the second, and probably not last time that night. Rachel smiles before turning on a few dim lights as she prepares dinner.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere, Quinn. Dinner is ready, I just have to set the table. I hope vegan lasagna is okay." Rachel finishes with a smile. Quinn nods happily and takes a seat on the couch watching Rachel prepare dinner. If Rachel was making lasagna and not French food, why had she asked if Quinn was French? All of a sudden, a box on the couch catches the blonde's eye so she picks it up to look at it. Quinn's surprised with what she sees. Laying on the corner of the couch was a box of condoms.

"Rach?" Rachel stops setting the table for a moment and moves closer to Quinn. "Did you forget to put something away?" Quinn questions through a smirk. Rachel furrows her brows and walks over to Quinn, taking the box from her. The nerd's eyes widen when she sees what the box is. Extra-large Magnum condoms.

"Oh god, Quinn. These aren't mine. Well, they are but my dads must have bought them for me as a joke because they knew that our date was tonight. I didn't buy them and I'm not going to use them if that's what you're thinking." Rachel claps her hands over her mouth at how what she just said must have sounded. "Oh my god! I didn't mean that either. I mean I will use them if we ever, you know, because, uh, protection is important, but I'm not expecting _that_ from you tonight. I mean if you wanted to, I certainly wouldn't say 'no'." By the time Rachel finishes, she's out of breath and Quinn is laughing hysterically.

"Rach, it's fine. It's really kinda funny actually, your dads are hilarious. Though they weren't joking when they picked out the size." Quinn said between laughs. Rachel's breathing hitched at Quinn's last sentence. What was with people telling her that she had a big dick? First Santana now Quinn, even Brittany said something about it though not in the way that Santana or Quinn did. Rachel figured that she was about average, maybe less but apparently not. The nerd's blush turned into a proud smile at her thoughts. Quinn smirked, she apparently could read Rachel's mind. The cheerleader's knowing smile brought Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about this, Quinn. I just wanted everything to be perfect and now it's not because my dads think it's funny to imply sex!" Rachel said with a pout. Quinn took the condoms from Rachel, whispering "those are for later" before throwing them back onto the couch with a wink. Rachel beamed and blushed at the same time.

"This is perfect, honey. I knew it was perfect the second I saw you at my door, wearing your cute, nerdy, smile." Rachel smiled that smile and pulled Quinn in for a tight hug. Quinn hugged back just as tight and the two of them just stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Quinn, dinner's getting cold." Rachel said as she released the blonde from the tight embrace. Quinn groaned but followed Rachel into the dining room where the table had already been set. Rachel pulled the chair out for Quinn and waited until she say down before tucking it in for her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Rachel said as she set down the pan of lasagna on the table. Quinn nodded when Rachel held up a bottle of expensive red wine. Quinn thanked Rachel after her wine was poured and the nerd grinned before sitting. She served Quinn a piece of lasagna then herself.

They ate in mostly comfortable quiet, exchanging smiles and jokes every so often. When they finished dinner, Quinn offered to help clean up, Rachel just scoffed at her and set the plates in the sink.

"If you'll follow me, Love, we can get to the next part of the date." Rachel said as she reached her hand out to Quinn.

"There's more?" Quinn questioned excitedly. Rachel chuckled and nodded. "Oh, crap. I forgot to bring my warm clothes." Quinn chastised herself and Rachel just smiled reassuringly before answering.

"It's fine. I have blankets and it's actually pretty warm out tonight." Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand.

"Or, you'll just have to keep me warm?" Quinn said as she leaned into Rachel. The brunette smiled and nodded eagerly before opening the back door to let Quinn out of her house.

Quinn was speechless for the third time that night when she saw Rachel's backyard. Candles on stands created a walkway to some blankets with a picnic basket that was surrounded by some more candles. There was no hesitation on Rachel's part when Quinn practically jumped into her arms and pressed kisses all over her face then a deep one to her lips.

Rachel lifted Quinn up and continued the kiss. The made it to the blankets with Quinn still being carried by Rachel. The tiny girl's strength still surprised Quinn. Rachel gently set the blonde down on the blankets before taking a seat beside her. Quinn shifted closer to Rachel and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders. The nerd snuggled closer and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waste, tugging her into herself.

"How did you do all of this alone?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"I had some help. Believe it or not, Santana and Brittany helped me."

"Santana helped you?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Rachel chuckled at the disbelief in Quinn's voice. "Yeah, ever since I helped her and Brittany get together, she's been a lot nicer to me. Plus, I'm pretty sure Britt convinced her to help me with something I'm not sure I want to know about."

Quinn laughed her melodious laugh and they talked some more about how Santana and Brittany got together. Rachel left out the part about how Santana had practically humped her in the washroom. Rachel remembered that Brittany said she packed a snack for them in the picnic basket. Removing her hand from Quinn's waste, she pulled the basket close and peered inside. Rachel smiled when she pulled out the strawberries in a container. Though she didn't show Quinn the five condoms that Santana must have thrown in there (extra-large, of course) with a note that read:

"_Remember to wrap up your package before delivering it ;) Hope you get laid, Nerd. _

_–The best person you know (Santana/Hottest Latina on this earth) _

Rachel quickly shoved the condoms and note into the basket fighting off laughter after reading how Santana signed her name. She opened the container of strawberries and offered them to Quinn. The cheerleader accepted with a smile and let out an embarrassingly loud moan after taking a bite.

Rachel laughed and hoped that her erection didn't show too much after hearing Quinn's borderline sexual moan.

"Are they good?" Rachel teased. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"You should taste them." Rachel agreed and reached her hand into the container before being stopped by Quinn. The blonde pulled her into a deep kiss and Rachel moaned when she tasted strawberries with a little bit of Quinn. Rachel swiped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and smiled into the kissed when Quinn granted Rachel's tongue access right away. Pushing the kiss deeper, Rachel caressed Quinn's tongue with her own, reveling in the fact that Quinn was moaning louder than her. They pulled apart before things got too heavy and when oxygen was needed.

"Are they good?" Quinn asked, mimicking Rachel's tone from earlier. Rachel was too caught up in a post-kiss haze to even notice that Quinn has asked a question. Quinn repeated the question in the same tone and smirked when Rachel blushed.

"Yes, the strawberries were very good but you taste much better, baby." Rachel said seductively, though her eyes widened with realization at the use of the word "baby". All worry was lost though when Quinn smiled so big it looked like her face would explode. "Nerd." Rachel winked.

Quinn snorted and laughed. "Look who's talking, Iron Rach." Her words were teasing though her tone screamed affection. Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn to lie down on her back beside the nerd, the strawberries now off to the side. Quinn complied and together they watched the stars.

It must have been around half an hour before Rachel broke the comfortable silence. As she spoke she lifted their intertwined hands to her lips and dusted light kisses along Quinn's knuckles.

"Elle dissipe le jour. Elle m'entraine dans l'errance. Elle me vole ces nuages lourds. Elle me donne le bonheur et l'abondance. Elle est fort comme le roc. Elle est prévenant à chaque jour. Elle évite tout ce qui choque. Elle est tout simplement, l'amour." (**AN- Poem translation at the bottom) **Rachel recited the poem softly and she could tell that Quinn understood every word of it, judging by the way she was smiling softly and the tears running freely down her cheeks.

Somewhere in the middle of the poem, Quinn had curled up against Rachel's side. The nerd gently running her hands through soft, blonde hair, placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you write that?" Quinn whispered, just loud enough so Rachel could hear.

Rachel nodded. "Mhm, do you want to know when?" Quinn nodded quickly and Rachel pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "Wednesday of this week." Quinn released a strangled sob though Rachel could tell it was a happy one. "After you came to talk to me about my, uh, condition, I couldn't get you out of my head and I needed to put it onto paper. I've always been better at writing in French and it just sort of worked out that you understand it." By this time, Rachel had unshed tears lingering in her eyes though she kept them in.

Quinn leaned up and pressed a kiss to Rachel's jaw then down a path to her neck before burying her face into Rachel's chest. "Rach?" Rachel hummed in response. "I think I love you." Quinn whispered and Rachel's tears finally fell. "I think I always did and I'm just realizing it now. I'm sorry." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and squeezed tightly.

"Shh, don't apologize. You said it now and that makes me the happiest and luckiest girl alive. You know that I love you, Quinn. I love you so, so much and there is nothing in the world that could make me happier than I am right now." Rachel said as Quinn slid up to lay fully on top of Rachel. Their faces are inches apart and they're just looking into each other's eyes.

Quinn brushes a gentle kiss against Rachel's lips. It's soft but so needy at the same time. "I want you to be my first, Rachel." Quinn sighs against Rachel's lips.

"What?" Rachel answers because she actually didn't hear. What? Kissing Quinn was very distracting.

"I want you to make love to me, Rach. I want you to be my first. Only if you're ready, I mean." Quinn said quietly. Rachel felt more tears fall from her eyes at hearing Quinn's admission. Rachel nodded and composed herself before speaking.

"Yeah, of course. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Are you sure though?" Quinn nodded. "Want to go in?" Another nod. As Rachel helped Quinn stand up and took her hand she asked Quinn something that had been on her mind since Quinn first made the request.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't think you were a, uh, virgin. I mean what about Puck? He told everyone that he slept with you." Rachel said cautiously and sighed in relief when she noticed that Quinn hadn't taken offence to anything she said.

"Ugh, Puck." She groaned. "We were dating in 10th grade and he tried to push me for, you know, and I said 'no', so he told broke up with me and told everybody that he took my virginity. I tried denying it at first but it was no use. You know how things go around at that school, you even knew the rumor." Quinn said remorsefully. Rachel growled and plotted ways inside of her head to kill Puck.

"I cried." Rachel croaked.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I cried when I heard that Puck had stolen your virginity. I don't know if you remember but I didn't go to school for two days after I heard. I thought that it should have been me and I couldn't believe that he took that from me. It should have been anyone but him, if not me than someone who at least loves you. You deserve perfect and Puck is far from it and so am I but at least I love you. I love you so much and I want you to know that I will never push you for this." Rachel said as they made it to Rachel's bedroom with Rachel leaning against the headboard and Quinn in her lap.

"I love you, Rachel. I want this, more than anything. I'm so ready for you." Quinn purred. Rachel felt her pants get a little tighter and she groaned.

"Oh god, Quinn." Rachel whispered though she wanted to be sure that Quinn was sure. "Are you really sure?" Quinn nodded but Rachel continued. "Because of you're not then that's fine. I'll wait for you forever. We could get married and never have sex and that would even be okay." Quinn snorted and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "I just want you to be really sure?" Rachel finally accepted Quinn's agreeing when the blonde nodded again. "Listen to me." Rachel grabbed her face. "I want, no, _need_ you to tell me if it's too much. If I hurt you, I won't be able to live with it so you have to tell me. I mean, I know it's going to hurt no matter what but tell me if it's too painful. Please, tell me."

"Of course, Rachel." Quinn said before putting her hands over top of Rachel's on her own face a pressing her lips to the brunette's. "I love you." She breathed. Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn harder.

"I love you more."

**AN-Poem Translation- ****_Also, I did not write this poem! I found it here: .com. Though I changed "he" to "she" so it would work in the story. _**

**She dispels the day**  
**She leads me in the wandering**  
**She robs me of the heavy clouds**  
**She gives me happiness and abundance.**

**She is strong as a rock**  
**She is preventing every day**  
**She avoids anything that offends**  
**She is simply love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-LOVE, LOVE, LOVING the reviews! They inspire me. This is not a long chapter but the whole thing is smut, so enjoy you dirty, little birds. Don't forget to review! Just say hi! **

**Chapter 10**

Quinn lay on top of Rachel, straddling the girl's hips as they made-out heavily. They had been doing this for close to half an hour, only stopping to switch who topped who. In the end, Quinn was more often than not on top and Rachel was not complaining. Quinn loved to top and Rachel loved being topped by Quinn. Just another reason they're perfect together, thought Rachel.

The nerd released a loud moan as Quinn ground down hard on her straining erection. Quinn smiled then groaned when Rachel leaned up and licked a stripe from her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw. Rachel continued placing nips and sucks along the blonde's collarbone, hoping that Quinn would get the hint that Rachel wanted the blonde's dress off. Quinn got the hint and chuckled at Rachel's groan of displeasure when the cheerleader got off of the bed. The disappointed groan turned into a lust-filled one when Rachel saw Quinn reach behind herself to unzip her dress.

Rachel lay on the bed waiting excitedly like a kid on her way to Disneyland. Her brown orbs almost black with desire as she watched Quinn slowly strip out of her dress. Rachel's jaw went slack when she saw the red lacy bra and the matching barely-there thong.

"You're so beautiful, Baby." Rachel said as she got to her knees on the edge of the bed and pulled Quinn against her by her hips. Quinn blushed, already adding to the flush covering almost her entire body. She met Rachel's lips in a deep kiss as she pulled the nerd's shirt off of her head. Quinn ran her hands over tanned abs as soon as they were revealed to her hungry eyes. Rachel moaned and lay back down on the bed, pulling Quinn back on top of her. The blonde straddled her hips and ground herself against Rachel's bulge.

"Oh god, Quinn. You feel so good." Rachel moaned, after she flipped them over and lightly settled herself between Quinn's spread thighs. The brunette trailed kisses over Quinn's toned stomach before beginning to place open mouthed kisses all over and around Quinn's bra clad breasts. She snaked her hands around Quinn's back and began to finger the blonde's bra clasp as Quinn moaned and writhed under her. "Can I?" Rachel asked, and Quinn nodded eagerly before leaning forward to allow Rachel to remove her bra. She unclasped the bra, throwing it somewhere in the room before she took in the blonde's gorgeous globes.

Rachel immediately began kissing Quinn's breasts, speaking between each open-mouthed peck. "So." Kiss. "Fucking." Kiss. "Beautiful." Pink nipple taken between lips. Rachel sucked Quinn's nipple until it pebbled. Rachel smiled before doing the same to Quinn's other breast. Quinn moaned loudly and Rachel pressed her clothed erection into Quinn's panty covered center.

"Shit, Rach. More, please. Your clothes off. Now." Quinn said, barely able to form words as Rachel pressed her bulge just right against her pussy. Rachel nodded and got off the bed, ignoring Quinn's whines of protest. The couple locked eyes as Rachel took her pants and bra off, leaving the nerd in only black, silky boxers. Quinn moaned and licked her lips when she saw the large outline of Rachel's dick underneath the boxers.

Stalking back over to the bed, Rachel allowed herself to be pushed down and straddled by Quinn. The blonde rubbed herself against Rachel's stomach and shivered in pleasure when the brunette's rigid abs gave her the friction she so badly needed. Rachel leaned up and took the blonde's left nipple into her mouth, sucking then nibbling before soothing with a lick. She repeated the actions to the right one as she brought her hands to Quinn's hips and aided the girl with her grinding.

When Quinn moaned Rachel's name loudly, Rachel had to try hard to keep from coming into her boxers. The blonde placed deep kiss to Rachel's lips and Rachel's hands moved from Quinn's hips to gently palm and knead her ass. Quinn groaned and moved to Rachel's neck, leaving a fairly large and noticeable hickey there before trailing kisses down Rachel's body. She paid special attention to Rachel's breasts before coming to rest with her eyes even with Rachel's straining erection.

Rachel swore that seeing Quinn with her head by her crotch was her new favorite sight. The nerd would rather see that only once over watching the Iron Man movies a million times. The blonde ran her mouth over the bulge, looking up at Rachel with fully dilated pupils at the same time. Rachel bucked her hips and blushed when Quinn released a husky chuckle but understood what Rachel needed. After slowly running her open mouth over Rachel's boxers, leaving a wet stripe on the black material, Quinn reached up with both hands and began to pull Rachel's boxers down.

As soon as Rachel's dick was released from its confines, Quinn let out a loud moan at seeing the painfully hard length. It slapped against Rachel's stomach once the boxers were gone and Quinn immediately took hold of the shaft. "Oh god, Quinn. Please don't, I can't last if you touch me." Rachel said as Quinn started languidly pumping Rachel's huge dick. To say that Quinn was impressed with the nerd's size was an understatement. Rachel had been big even when she wasn't hard but now fully erect, the girl was just over 8 ½ inches in length and Quinn's hand barely fit around the shaft. She was circumcised just as any Jew would be and there was not a spec of hair anywhere in the vicinity. Quinn decided that she loved the look of Rachel's penis, it was big but not too veiny, though a few stood out along the sides, hairless, and her skin was extremely soft despite the hardness that was underneath. Her balls tight and perfect, again with no hair whatsoever. Rachel obviously took good care of herself.

Quinn hadn't realized that she'd completely ignored the nerd's request until Rachel began to whimper and the nerd's hand came down and removed Quinn's from her dick. Quinn smiled as Rachel squeezed the base of her dick to keep from coming with a concentrated look on her face. The cheerleader imagined that Rachel was thinking of dead kittens or Iron Man dying or something.

Once Rachel had herself under control, she leaned up and swiftly pulled Quinn up flipping them over and settling herself lightly between the girl's legs. Quinn's giggles were cut off by plump lips attaching to hers. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Rachel's dick pressing into her stomach than rubbing against her clothed pussy. Rachel kissed down Quinn's body, leaving a hickey on her right breast so it wasn't noticeable. Hot, open-mouth kisses were placed over every inch of Quinn's torso before Rachel looked up, silently asking permission to remove Quinn's panties.

"Please, Baby. Take them off." Quinn moaned and Rachel smiled before doing as she was told. Rachel leaned down and placed a kiss to damp panties before sliding them off of Quinn's legs. As soon as Quinn's short, blonde curls were revealed to her, Rachel buried her face into them and inhaled deeply. Quinn gasped and writhed underneath the girl. Rachel smiled and slid down, taking a long slow lick through the length of Quinn's folds. Two moans escaped the couple, Rachel from the taste of her girl and Quinn from Rachel's tongue bumping her clit.

"Baby, you taste so good." Rachel said and meant it. Quinn was a mixture of sweet, salty, tangy, and just so…Quinn. Rachel decided in that moment that Quinn's pussy was her new favorite food. Rachel reached a hand up and gently spread Quinn open with two fingers her other hand coming up to palm Quinn's breast. Quinn moaned loudly as Rachel alternated between circling her clit, long licks, and teasing her entrance. "Mmm. So wet, Baby." Taking Rachel's hand from her own breast, Quinn kissed the nerd's hand before pulling her digits into her mouth and sucking. Rachel groaned when she thought about how Quinn's sucking and tongue swirling would feel on her dick.

"Rachel, inside." Quinn said through ragged breaths. Rachel removed her fingers from Quinn's mouth and took one last lick before positioning her fingers at Quinn's entrance. She looked up at Quinn for permission and was immediately worried when Quinn shook her head. Seeing Rachel's worry, Quinn quickly explained herself.

"_You_ inside, Rach. Take me. Please." Quinn pleaded and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel trailed kisses up Quinn's body and placed one to her lips before reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. So, maybe she was a _little _more prepared for this than she let on. Quinn wished that they would have been able to do it raw but Rachel had told her that she could, in fact, get someone pregnant. Even though Quinn was on the pill, she didn't want to take any chances and Rachel didn't either.

Before Rachel could open the package, it was quickly grabbed by Quinn and torn open with the blonde's teeth, which by the way, was extremely sexy. Rachel once again had to think of dead kittens in order to keep herself from coming too early. She'd heard the way that the girls talked about Finn and she definitely didn't want that happening to her.

"Can I do it?" Quinn asked, gesturing toward Rachel's length with the condom. Rachel nodded eagerly and Quinn rolled the condom onto Rachel as they kissed lazily. A loud groan escaped Rachel's lips as soon as Quinn made contact and groans proceeded the entire time that the condom was rolled onto Rachel's length.

The couple kissed lazily for a few minutes, Rachel's dick slipping through Quinn's drenched folds. Quinn began to moan louder and become impatient and Rachel sensed this. She took a hold of her own length while leaning back to look into Quinn's eyes. Rachel dragged herself through Quinn a few more times before lining herself up.

"Are you sure, Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "You'll tell me if it's too much?" Quinn nodded again. "Okay, Baby. I love you so much and I'm sorry that I have to hurt you like this." Rachel said sincerely. Quinn told the girl that she loved her too and not to worry.

Rachel pushed against Quinn's entrance, noticing the way Quinn winced, she stopped pushing but continued when Quinn nodded. Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn the entire time as she pushed the head of her dick in. Rachel moaned at the tight heat that surrounded her. Quinn let out a gasp and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Baby, I'm so sorry. It's too much, I can tell. I'll pull out." Rachel said as she placed kisses all over Quinn's face. Just as she was about to pull out, Quinn held onto Rachel's hips, not letting the girl leave.

"Shh, Rach, I'm fine. Keep going, Baby. Break the barrier. It's going to hurt but it's okay because it's you." Rachel nodded and pulled her face back to watch Quinn's reactions. She pulled out a little before pushing back in and feeling the barrier. As she broke it, Quinn's built up tears fell along with some new ones. Rachel tried her best to comfort the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Baby. It's going to be over soon. I promise just a little longer and you'll feel good. I'm here, honey. Shh, I'm going to make you feel so good." Rachel whispered as Quinn tears stopped but the whimpers of pain didn't.

Rachel rest inside, not moving for a few minutes before feeling Quinn's pussy clamp tightly. In a way Rachel was glad that Quinn needed time because she was sure if she moved than she would have cum much too soon. She pulled her head out of Quinn's neck and smiled when Quinn nodded for her to move. Rachel pulled out until just the head was inside before slowly sliding back in. Both girls released moans as Rachel repeated the movement a few more times, each time going a little deeper.

The gentle, deep thrusts carried on until Rachel buried herself to the hilt inside of Quinn. They kissed lazily as Rachel sped up her thrusts. "Shit, Rach. Keep going, Baby. Faster. So good." Quinn moaned and Rachel began to pound into the girl. Quinn's hands came up to Rachel's back, scratching red lines on the tanned skin. Rachel hissed in pain and pleasure and brought one hand down to rub slow circles around the blonde's clit. "Oh fuck, Rachel! Harder, Baby." Rachel complied, jack hammering into the girl while increasing the pressure and speed of her circles.

"You feel so fucking good, Quinn. So tight, Baby." Rachel grunted between thrusts. Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel as the brunette leaned down and began placing kisses all over her upper body. She marked Quinn with another hickey, this time on her collarbone, hoping to leave a claim on the girl.

"I'm so close, Rach." Quinn husked. Rachel moaned loudly at Quinn's words and felt the tightness increase in the pit of her stomach.

"Me too, Babe." Rachel said as she increased the speed of her circles on Quinn's swollen clit. Rachel continued pounding into her girl until the pressure in the pit of her stomach became too much. Rachel needed the release so bad but she wanted Quinn to cum first. Removing her other hand from the cheerleaders hip, Rachel began to palm Quinn's breast before rolling the nipple in between her fingers and giving the other one the same treatment.

"Cum for me, Quinn. Let go, Baby." Rachel said and Quinn did.

"I'm…I'm…Fuck Rach, I'm coming! Rachellll!" Quinn screamed as her pussy walls clenched Rachel's dick tightly. The added pressure cause Rachel to follow shortly after, screaming Quinn's name.

They came down from their highs together. Quinn twitching with after-shocks as Rachel shot her third and final rope of cum into the condom. They lay there for a few moments trading kisses as Rachel began to soften inside Quinn. Rachel pulled out and Quinn winced at the loss. After she tied the condom off and threw it into the trash can, Rachel lay back down onto the bed and pulled Quinn into her arms. Even in her post-orgasm haze, Quinn immediately curled into Rachel and lay her head on the girl's bare chest.

"That was, uh, wow. That was perfect, Rach." Quinn said, her voice barely a whisper. Rachel chuckled and nodded her head.

"It was amazing, Baby. I'm sorry I hurt you." Rachel replied. Quinn shook her head and traced circles along Rachel's abs.

"It's not your fault that you're huge, Rae." Quinn giggled when she looked up to find that Rachel was blushing very darkly. "Go big or go home, right, Babe?" Rachel laughed but nodded anyway. Seeing Rachel yawn, Quinn decided that they should get some sleep. She moved herself up Rachel's body and placed a kiss to her cheek before turning her back to Rachel while pushing her ass out. "Care to spoon me?" Quinn received no response other than Rachel's warm body surrounding her own. Quinn held Rachel's hands tightly in hers as soon as they were reached across her body

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel said as she began to drift to sleep. Quinn grinned happily before replying.

"Mm, I love you more, Baby." This time it was Rachel who grinned and fell asleep as she spoke her last words before succumbed to sleep.

"Not possible, Babe."

**AN- Suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I can sense some writers block coming on so use your suggestions to block that off, please. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Sorry for not updating in like forever! I caught a dose of laziness and writer's block. Your reviews kept me going though! Love the support! Not my best chapter. It's a little low in the humour department and a bit too high in the angst department. This story may actually get pretty angsty but I'll try to include humour and fluff as much as a can. Enjoy and review, you awesome little rascals!**

_**Caution- Trigger warnings for child abuse, sexual abuse, domestic abuse. Nothing too bad, it's described but not extremely detailed description.**_

**Chapter 11**

It was nine o'clock when Rachel's alarm went off on Saturday. Quinn lay on her side, one leg and arm thrown over Rachel with her head resting on the brunette's pillow and her face buried into a tanned neck. Sighing in contentment, Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's forehead before reaching over to shut off her alarm. Quinn stirred and curled closer to Rachel, but thankfully, didn't wake up.

Rachel lay in bed watching Quinn, knowing that she set her alarm half an hour before her morning Iron Man cartoons started. The brunette took this moment to truly examine the girl she had made love to just hours before. Quinn looked so relaxed and content as she slept and it made Rachel realize just how lucky she was to have this beautiful girl in her bed.

Checking the time on her phone, Rachel noticed that her show was about to start. She had a T.V in her room but of course the remote control was on her dresser…on the other side of the room. She quietly made her way out of bed and the nerd thought she made it without waking Quinn but then she heard the cheerleader's sleep filled voice.

"Raaach. Back here, now. Need your warmth." Quinn mumbled as she caught Rachel's arm. Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn's hand before taking it off of her arm and placing it gently onto the bed.

"Shh, go back to bed. I'm just getting the remote. I'll be back." Rachel whispered, saying the last part in a pretty bad accent. Quinn groaned sleepily.

"What do you need to watch, anyway?" Quinn grumbled after Rachel had put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, handing the same outfit to Quinn. Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek after she climbed into bed and turned on her T.V.

"My Iron Man cartoons." Rachel said with a dark blush. Quinn laughed and sat up against the headboard so she could slip on the t-shirt.

"Oh my God. My girlfriend is officially the biggest nerd in the world." Quinn said, exaggerating each word. Finally, the blonde got out of bed and dressed herself in Rachel's clothes. Rachel just grinned the entire time. As Quinn crawled back onto the bed, she saw the nerd's huge grin and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You said 'girlfriend'." Rachel gushed and Quinn laughed.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Quinn asked, inching her way closer to Rachel before intertwining their fingers together. Rachel nodded happily and they both spent the rest of the morning watching Iron Man cartoons. Rachel had to explain things to the blonde every couple of minutes but the nerd just found Quinn's lack of nerd knowledge to be cute. And when Quinn started getting really into the show? Adorable.

Rachel got dressed into jeans and a long-sleeve sweater as Quinn took a shower, declining Quinn's invite in favor of making the blonde breakfast. She cut up some fruit for herself and cooked some bacon and eggs for her girlfriend. When Quinn emerged into the dining room, Rachel grinned widely. With her hair curly and messy and in Rachel's sweatpants and shirt, Rachel thought that the blonde looked amazing.

"Hey there, Beautiful. I made us breakfast." Rachel said as she pulled the chair out for Quinn.

"Thanks, Rach." Rachel just smiled before turning to walk away. "Uh, uh, uh. Where do you think you're going?" Quinn asked before taking hold of Rachel's arm and pulling her into a sweet kiss. Rachel smiled into the kiss and was giddy when it ended.

"Eat your breakfast. You're going to need the energy." Rachel said with a wink. Quinn laughed and Rachel sat down across from the blonde.

"Mmm, Rach, this bacon is amazing." Quinn moaned through a mouthful of food. Rachel laughed before taking some fruit from her plate and placing it one her girlfriend's.

"I'm sure it tastes the same as any other bacon, you're just obsessed with it in general."

Quinn hummed her agreement and thanked Rachel before eating the newly placed fruit on her plate. "It just tastes better because you made it." Quinn winked.

"Mhm, I'm sure it does, Babe."

Once they has finished their breakfast, and cleaned up,-Quinn had insisted since Rachel cooked- they put a cheesy movie on Netflix and lay on the couch together. Placing a kiss to the spot just behind Quinn's ear, the blonde's back to Rachel's front, the brunette began to speak.

"Quinn?" The blonde hummed in attention. "Can I talk to you about something?" Quinn nodded. "Something important?" Quinn turned in Rachel's arms and moved to sit across from her on the couch. Rachel paused the movie.

"Rach, Honey, what's up?" Quinn said as she took both of Rachel's hands in hers. "Oh god, are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel's head shot up from where she was looking at their conjoined hands. "What? Quinn, no." She practically shouted, though Quinn seemed not to hear as she continued her Rachel Berry like rambling.

"Please don't, Rach. Please, I can be better, Baby, I can. Don't leave me, please. Was last night not enjoyable for you? I can do more for you. Whatever you need, I'll-"

"Quinn! Stop!" Rachel shouted, trying to wipe the look of pure terror off the cheerleader's face. Quinn's mouth snapped shut and she looked up at Rachel. "I'm not -nor will I ever be- breaking up with you." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "One, last night was extremely amazing, probably the best night of my life. Even if it wasn't, I would never leave you because of that. Two, I love you, and I don't ever want you to feel insecure about this relationship, Quinn. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Quinn smiled sheepishly up at Rachel. "I'm sorry, you just seemed so serious." Rachel just smiled and ran her thumbs across the back of Quinn's hands before giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I love you." Quinn whispered. She leaned forward, giving Rachel a deep kiss. Moaning into the kiss, Rachel brought her hands to Quinn's hips while the blonde gripped onto the back of her girlfriend's neck, playing with the hairs she found there.

When they parted, -both of them flushed and panting slightly- Rachel began to speak. "Mm, I love you more. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if your parents know about us even being friends." Quinn sighed and looked down, refusing to meet her girlfriend's eyes. Seeing this, Rachel spoke again. "I mean, I know your father is not my biggest fan, like at all, but since he's gone I was wondering about how you think your mom would react to us, well, me."

"Russell is an abusive asshole and I don't care about what that bastard thinks about you, or anyone for that matter." Quinn replied. "As far as my mother goes, I'm not sure. She has been a lot better to me since Russell left and I can tell that she's happier." The blonde sighed again and wouldn't look in Rachel's eyes.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" Rachel said gently.

Quinn hesitated before answering. She knew what she would say next would hurt her nerd but she had to know. "My fa-Russell hated you, Rach. The odd days that he picked me up from school and he saw you, he would go nuts. When he came home he ranted all through dinner about you and your fathers and my mother and I never agreed with what he said but we never stopped him either."

Quinn would have continued and told Rachel more but when she finally looked up, Quinn saw the tears in her girlfriend's eyes. "What did he say?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Your father. What did he say about me and my family?"

"Rach, please don't make me say it out loud." Quinn pleaded but she could tell by the look on Rachel's face that she wasn't getting out of this one. "He used to say that you had a penis because God was punishing your fathers for being gay. He said that he hoped to God you couldn't make babies because he thought they would be born as abominations like you." Rachel let out a sob. "Rach, baby, my mother and I never agreed with him. Sometimes she would even come up to my room after dinner and tell me not to listen to him when he said those things."

"It's true." Rachel sniffled. "I mean, not the God punishing the gay part, but he's right about the babies. God, if I ever had kids who knows what they would turn out like." She released Quinn's hands and started frantically wiping tears from her tanned cheeks. Quinn sighed, feeling her heart break for the smaller girl. Taking Rachel's face in her hands and wiping away the tears, Quinn spoke firmly.

"Rachel, you are perfect. And _our _kids will be perfect because they came from you. My dad is dick who abuses his wife and kids and his opinions mean absolutely nothing to me. Nothing, Rachel." Rachel mumbled an 'I love you' and cuddled into Quinn. "We're going to go to my house later, and I'm going to introduce you to my mom. If she likes you, which I'm sure she will, then I'll tell her that we're dating. You good with that, honey?"

Rachel nodded but as she went over what Quinn had said she stiffened, her hands curling into fists. "Quinn, earlier you said that your father was a dick who abused his wife and kids?" Quinn hummed in response, not realizing that she hadn't told Rachel before about her father's abusive habits towards her and her sister. "He hit you?" Rachel growled while sitting up off of Quinn.

Quinn's eyes shot open after she realized what she had just admitted to Rachel. "Rachel, baby, it's fine. He's gone now, I'm safe, and my mom is safe." Quinn whispered, trying to pull Rachel down to lie back against her. Quinn's dismissive tone really had Rachel fuming as she started pacing the living room in front of Quinn.

"It's not fine, Quinn! How long has he been hitting you?" Getting no response made the nerd even angrier. "How long, Quinn?!" Quinn mumbled something that Rachel couldn't understand. "What?"

"Since I was 10, okay?! My asshole of a father has been hitting me probably once or twice a month since I was ten and he would have done a lot worse things to me if it weren't for my mom." Hearing these words getting screamed from Quinn caused Rachel to break down in the middle of the living room. She sank to her knees in front of Quinn and began babbling incoherently.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. But he didn't did he, he never ra-raped you, right?" Rachel cried, her face buried into her hands. "I'm so stupid. I'm so fucking stupid. Those bruises weren't from freaking cheerleading, oh god, they were from him. Quinn, pl-please tell me if he ever touched you, raped you, tell me, please. Tell me if he ever got close to doing it. Tell me how your mother stopped him."

Reaching down to Rachel, Quinn pulled the girl's head up to look at her and then clasped the nerd's hands tightly in her own. "Rach, shh. Please, baby, just stop crying and I'll tell you. It kills me to see you like this. Just calm down, honey." Quinn said gently while running her fingers through smooth brown locks. Rachel's sobbing turned to quiet sniffles until she eventually stopped crying, Quinn's words and touch helping her greatly. "That's better. Do you really want to know the answers to those questions you asked earlier?"

"Please." Rachel whimpered. She knew hearing about it would kill her but not knowing would destroy her even more.

"Okay, fine, but you have to promise me that this won't change anything between us. I don't want to be treated any differently because of this, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, uh, it only ever got bad once. I was in grade 8 and my mum had gone out for groceries. Russell picked me up from school and I needed to show him a test that I had failed because it needed a signature and I figured that he would be less disappointed than my mother.

"He started drinking the second he got home so by the time I went to show him the test, he was already pretty drunk. So, I showed him and he got mad. Like angrier than I'd ever seen him before. I was expecting the usual slaps from him so it didn't surprise me when he put me across his lap and began hitting my butt. But he was doing it differently that time, he was rubbing before and after a slap th-then he pulled my pants and underwear down and started to rub and slap my bare butt. I struggled and tried to get away but he said, oh god Rach, he said terrible things to me, inappropriate things to me. Then I felt _it, _pushing into my stomach as he continued slapping me. I sobbed and screamed which made him angrier and he pushed me to the floor on my knees in front of him. When I looked up, the sick bastard was smirking at me. I could see that he was hard but before I could run, he grabbed my face and pushed it towards his dick. He said that he was going to fuck me all night, laughing as he said it. That was as far as it got, he rubbed my face all over his disgusting dick over his underwear before my mother came in and managed to pull me away from him.

"I don't really know what happened after that because my mom threw me out of his office, but now that I remember the screams from her, I have a pretty good idea." By the time Quinn had finished both of the girls were sobbing and Rachel was hugging Quinn's legs from where she sat on the ground in front of the blonde.

Quinn pulled Rachel up onto the couch and into her arms as they both cried. It was several minutes until Rachel stopped crying enough to speak.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

Tightening her hold on Rachel, Quinn spoke. "Shh, Rach. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. That was the only time he ever got close to doing anything like that. Every once and a while he would get that same look in his eyes but my mother always offered herself up so he would forget about me."

"I mean, I'm sorry that you and your mother and sister had to go through that. I'm sorry that it wasn't me instead of you. I wish we could switch places, Quinn. I would give anything for that to not have happened to you."

"Don't ever say that. Don't you ever wish this upon yourself. You have no idea how grateful I am that you have such an amazing family, that you never had to go through anything like that. I love you so much, Rae, and I'm so glad that you've never had to deal with that." Quinn said quietly, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much. Can I meet her?" Rachel asked curling higher into Quinn's body so she could place a small kiss to her neck.

"Who, Rach?"

"Your mother. I want to meet her, to thank her for saving you."

Quinn nodded though she was hesitant about the meeting. Sure, her mother was less judgmental than her dad but she had married the guy. "Okay. When do you want to go?"

Rachel smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Good. How about after I shower? I would appreciate getting out of the house before my dads come home so I don't have to explain why I was crying. I can't deal with them right now."

With another nod and a few words of confirmation from Quinn, Rachel got up to take a quick shower. Sitting on the brunette's bed while Rachel showered in the en suite, Quinn called her mother to tell her that she was bringing Rachel home. Mrs. Fabray seemed okay with that, but of course, Quinn said that Rachel was only her friend. Quinn decided that if her mom liked Rachel then she would tell her that they were dating and hopefully everything would be okay as long as her father didn't come back for a while.

"Just give me a minute to get dressed then we can depart. Okay, Babe?" Rachel asked as she emerged from the bathroom with just a towel covering her bottom half. Quinn found herself starring and subconsciously licking her lips, completely ignoring the fact that Rachel spoke. "Quinn?"

Finally meeting Rachel's eyes, Quinn realized her ignorance. "Hmm? Yeah, that's fine, Rach." Rachel smirked at her girlfriend's lustful eyes and flushed appearance.

"Something wrong, Quinn? You look like you want something?" Rachel said, as she stalked over to where Quinn sat on the edge of the bed. Quinn pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss that lasted for several minutes until they both pulled away, panting slightly.

"Mm, you know exactly what I want." Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips, as she palmed the smaller girl's ass through the thin towel. "But…I already called my mom and told her that we'd be coming around one and you wouldn't want to make a bad first impression by being late, now would you?"

Rachel groaned dramatically and Quinn laughed because the look on the brunette's face told her that Rachel was battling in her mind over what was more important. "Fine." Rachel drew out the word. "Just let me get dressed. Hands and eyes to yourself, Fabray." Quinn giggled.

"Fabray? Hmm, I think I like Berry better. Quinn Berry. Yup, that sounds much better." The next thing Quinn knew, she was tackled to the bed in a hug by Rachel wearing only a bra and compression shorts. Rachel placed kisses all over Quinn's face before planting one firmly on the blonde's lips. Quinn barely had a chance to react before the nerd jumped off the bed again to finish getting dressed.

"I'm going to marry you some day, Quinn. I promise that if we're together long enough -which we will be- I'm going to propose the second I have the chance. Although, I'd like to take a part of your last name. Maybe Berry-Fabray for me and Fabray-Berry for you? Oh god, I'm freaking you out aren't I? I'm sorry, I just see our future so clearly and it makes me so happy and I just-" Quinn's voice cut off her rant.

"Rach, honey! Relax! Everything you just said sounds perfect." Quinn said through a wide grin. Rachel smiled shyly at Quinn before offering her arm to the blonde as they left her bedroom. "Why thank you Mrs. Berry-Fabray." Quinn joked.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Fabray-Berry." They both grabbed their cellphones before starting the drive to Quinn's house

**AN-Pretty terrible, I know... Anyway, love to hear from ALL of my readers. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated and for those who've already suggested, they will probs happen in upcoming chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome, but try not be too hard on me. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Also, if you guys have any questions about me, I'll answer as long as they're not super personal. Feel free to message me. **


End file.
